Sweet Pandemonium
by BunBunBabe
Summary: Draco is in love.... his love will have to stand many tests. He wonders if he can even be happy with the one his he loves. Harry is reciving love notes, how does he feel about his admirer? On Hiatus Right now
1. Fluttering Heart

**Chapter 1: Fluttering Heart**

Ever since they first met at Madam Malkin's shop before their first year he didn't realize it at the time but he actually liked the deep color of Harry's eyes. Draco would never admit that little bit of information out loud to anyone. Saying that he the prince of Slytherin house was actually into men, but to admit that the one he set his sights on was none other than Harry Potter his rival.

_If everything goes well…then I get what I've wanted for the last four years, all to myself for at least an hour. After that he'll never want to let go of me._ Draco thought entering Honeydukes and looking at the different chocolates till he came across the one he was looking for. Reaching for the chocolate he felt someone else's hand brush against his. The soft skin sent a tingle up Draco's spine. Looking up his gaze met with the one boy who actually made him want to admit that he, Draco Malfoy, was indeed gay.

Harry ignored his rival and grabbed the last bar of double rich Honeydukes chocolate that was in the basket. Walking to the counter he paid for it and walked out of the shop with his friends.

Draco watched the golden boy of Hogwarts as he walked past the large window eating the chocolate bar and licking a bit off his lips. Seeing that made Draco's mouth go dry instantly. The mental image of Harry covered in chocolate and moaning was enough to drive the blonde insane.

_I have to have him, even for a moment…_ Draco thought as he straightened his robes and walked out of the sweet shop with a dignified air about him. Heading up the street he kept his distance from the boy who lived.

Finishing his chocolate bar Harry threw the wrapper away and headed for the Three Broomsticks pub with his friends. He had no idea that he was being followed by his rival and soon to be secret admirer.

--  
By the next morning life at Hogwarts was back to the norm, students began to bustle around the castle.

In the Great Hall the bewitched ceiling showed white clouds and blue skies for the moment. Being autumn the weather could change at any moment.

Harry took a seat and looked up as the owl post arrived. Letting out a soft sigh that Hedwig wasn't there, instead a beautiful owl landed before him holding a gold envelope in its beak. Harry's name scrolled across the front in an elegant handwriting. Taking the envelope from the owl Harry opened it carefully and pulled out the folded letter and unfolded it to see the letter written in emerald green ink.

Harry

This is the first time I have decided to write to you and hopefully not the last, I've watched you from a far but after so long I couldn't bear to let you not know of my feelings for you. During Quidditch I watch you so closely, the way you glide through the air like you are one with the sky. How you smile when you have won. When you lose, I want to hold you close and tell you that you don't have to win to impress me.

Your Secret Admirer

Letting his breath escape his lips Harry folded the note and ran down to potions to be on time. When he entered the room Snape was all ready telling the class about the potion the students would be brewing.

"Mr. Potter, how kind of you to grace us with your presence, not that it would do any good for you to just stand there and bask in all your glory." Snape said as a few snickers floated from the Slytherins.

With his face burning red Harry put his bag down and took his seat between Ron and Hermione. Making sure that the potion master wasn't looking Harry handed the note over to Hermione.

"Professor, Potter is passing love notes" Blaise called out from his seat next to Draco.

Snape spun around quickly and swooped over to the Gryffindor trio and grabbed the note out of Hermione's hands and read it over as he grabbed Harry by the shoulder and pulled him to his feet. Leading the golden boy up to the front of the room Snape pushed the letter into Harry's hands. "Read it out loud Potter" Snape said backing away from the boy who lived.

Harry felt his face go a deeper red as he kept his eyes glued to the letter.

"This…This is the first time I have decided to write to you and hopefully not the last, I've watched you from a far but after so long I couldn't bear to let you not know of my feelings for you. During Quidditch I watch you so closely, the way you glide through the air like you are one with the sky. How you smile when you have won. When you lose, I want to hold you close and tell you that you don't have to win to impress me." When Harry finished reading the Slytherins roared with laughter.

Draco laughed along with the others to keep up his façade, inside his heart went out to Harry for having to read a private letter in front of the whole class, the blonde knew he was going to have to do something to Balise subtly for ratting Harry out .

--

When the class ended an hour later Harry slipped out of the class room to avoid the jeers from the Slytherins who were following behind him and making comments.

"Come on Potter tell us who wrote the letter, unless you're so desperate for attention you wrote it to yourself" Balise called after Harry. Beside him Nott was fighting to stand up as he tried to control his laughter.

Harry growled softly and took off quickly up the marble staircase to get away from the comments.

_I can't believe Snape actually made me do that, in a matter of minutes everyone in the school is going to know about it._Harry thought as he walked up another flight of stairs. Entering a very bare hall Harry walked down it to find a place to hide from the school. Stopping to rest Harry leaned against the wall when he started to fall back till he landed hard on a dust covered rug.

"What the hell is this?" he asked no in particular as the wall covered the entrance up again. Harry pulled out his wand "Lumos" the faint glow of his wand gave him enough light to see where he was going.

The passage way was filled with twists and turns till it opened up into a small room. The air in the room was heavy with a musty smell; cobwebs spanned the empty shelves of the bookcase in the corner. Finding some old stubs of candles Harry lit them with his wand and sat down on a very old dusty couch.

"At least I'm away from the taunts of the school" Harry said softly as he pulled the letter out once more to read it to himself. "Who could have sent this to me?"Harry asked himself as he looked over the letter closely for any clues as to who wrote him the letter.

_All I know is that she likes to watch me play Quidditch… could she be on a team as well? Maybe it's Cho…_ Harry thought a smile gracing his lips.

--  
By dinner the entire school had heard of what happened. Rumors of who sent the letter spread like wildfire. Some first years came up with the idea that Snape had sent the letter to torture Harry even more.

Draco had a few good laughs at some of the ideas since no one was close enough to guess that he had been the one who sent the letter.

_None of these idiots even thought I would be the one to send Potter that letter… speaking of Potter I haven't seen him in the halls since potions this morning. _Draco thought as he pushed the food on his plate around.


	2. Crumbling Heart

**Chapter 2: Crumbling Heart**

By the time Harry figured out how to get out of the secret room it was past curfew. He cursed his ignorance for forgetting his invisibility cloak in his trunk that morning. He was in the heart of the school without any way to shield himself from the ever watching eyes of Filch and his horrid cat not to mention the one man who thrived on Harry's suffering, the resident potion master who resembled a large greasy bat with an attitude to match.

Moving slowly down the halls Harry kept to the shadows. As he turned the corner the boy who lived came face to face with Snape as he was making his rounds for the night.

"Potter, I would think after four years you would learn to stay in your room after curfew. Just because you are the boy who lived doesn't mean you get free reign of the school at night." Snape said coldly.

Harry scowled slightly and grumbled a very obscene phrase that included Snape a broomstick.

Snape turned around "I heard that Potter, don't think that just because you aren't in my house that you won't get punished to the fullest extent." The potion master said grabbing Harry by the shoulder and leading him through the school to the head of his house's private chambers. Raising his hand and banging the door with a great force the wooden door opened revealing an irate professor McGonagall in her bathrobe.

"Severus it's after midnight, and what are you doing out of bed Potter?" she asked focusing her square spectacle gaze on the Gryffindor.

The boy looked away quickly trying to figure out how he was going to explain being out of bed once again.

Snape cleared his throat " That doesn't matter at the moment, the fact that he is out of bed is one thing but also he seems to think it's fine to speak obscenely to his teachers when he can't think up a lie quick enough." The potion master said looking at the transfiguration teacher before him as he moved over and whispered what Harry had said to him.

"Potter, I want you to go back to your room… but you will be serving detention with Professor Snape for the next week for your lewd comment. After that week is done you will be serving one evening of detention with me for being out after curfew." McGonagall said her hands on her hips in anger.

Harry nodded his head as he took off to the common room, when he got there the fat lady was not pleased about being woken so late. After slipping into the common room Harry dragged himself up the stairs to his bed where he collapsed fully dressed wishing that everything that had just happened was just a terrible dream. The young Gryffindor failed to notice the large brown owl sitting outside the window with a letter for him.

The owl sitting on the ledge was not happy that it was being ignored. Hoping back and forth on the ledge it tapped its beak on the glass trying to get someone to pay attention to it. Harry was slowly roused from his bed, as he moved over he opened the window and grabbed the letter as the mysterious owl took off into the dark sky. Opening the envelope he pulled out the letter.

With a soft sigh the emerald words that brought forth such feelings were once again on the parchment.

_Harry _

_I heard what happened in potions, I'm sorry that I caused this trouble for you. Please believe me I didn't send that first letter as a joke to make a fool out of you; my feelings for you are true. Someday I would like to say these words to you in person… but for now I must keep myself secret, I hope you understand. _

_Your Secret Admirer _

Folding the letter Harry placed it with the first one he received into his trunk after changing into his nightwear before climbing into bed and trying to let sleep claim him.

--  
In the Slytherin common room Draco had just returned from taking a private walk around outside on the castle grounds, he liked his time alone to think about things that no one else really needed to know. Walking slowly to the boy's dorm Draco felt someone grab him by the arm and pull him into the firelight. Nott and Zabini were smirking "Draco we came up with the perfect plan to take care of Potter before our first match." Nott said with a wide smirk on his face.

"We were thinking, what if we send a fake letter to Potter to meet his admirer all alone the night before the match. We jump him and make sure he doesn't show up to that match" Balise remarked as he rubbed his hands together a bit.

Draco gave an uneasy laugh at the idea; he didn't want anything to happen that could ruin his chances with the boy who lived.

"I'm guessing the only reason you two need me is because I have the neatest handwriting out of the three of us" Draco said looking at the two other Slytherin boys standing next to him.

Both boys nodded and decided that now that they had Draco's promised help they could turn in for the night without worry.

Draco collapsed into an arm chair and felt his chest tighten as he tried to keep himself from crying at the thought of what might happen if his friends got their hands on Harry.

The blonde curled up into a ball and felt a few stray tears slide down his porcelain white cheek before disappearing into the darkness of his cloak. _If I don't do my part everyone will wonder why I chose not to take the chance to ruin Potter's life._ Draco thought curling into a tighter ball.

--  
Three weeks had passed and the first Quidditch match of the year was only four hours away. Harry hadn't gotten a letter from his admirer since the late night one. He was wondering what was going on, had he angered her somehow? Harry was in a daze at the house table his gold plate empty. Hermione reached over and shook her friend till he blinked.

"Harry, you have a letter from your admirer again" she said handing the envelope over.

The boy who lived grabbed the envelope away from his friend and tore it open to read the letter inside.

_Harry_

_I want to meet in person with you, we should meet alone today in the owlery after you receive this letter come up and we can finally see each other face to face . You must come I need to speak with you in person and share my feelings with you. _

_Your Secret Admirer_

Getting up from his seat Harry tore out of the Great Hall and up the stairs, first years jumped out of the way as he ran at full speed down the hall to the stairs that would lead up to the owlery tower.

_I'll finally be able to come face to face with Cho in private and she'll tell me just how she feels._ Harry thought as he pushed the heavy wooden door of the owlery open.

Across the hay covered room Draco was looking out the window he had a plan of his own. Turning around he looked at Harry "What are you doing up here Potter? I didn't know you had any friends outside of school to write to" the blonde said faking his evil remarks when he really wanted to reveal the truth to the boy who lived.

Harry glared at Draco "it's none of your business Malfoy" the raven haired boy said wishing his rival would disappear all ready in case Cho showed up soon.

With his back to the door Harry didn't see Balise and Nott sneak in behind him until he felt a great force send him sprawling to the floor amidst the owl pellets and hay. Harry's glasses skidding across the floor just short of a large crack in the ground leading to the floor below.

Temporarily incapacitated Harry tried to get to his feet which harder then it seemed with two heavier boys piling on him and crushing him against the cold stone floor.

Malfoy stood back and watched, his hand covering the pocket of his robe protecting something inside of it.

Harry felt the air get knocked out of his lungs a second time as he tried to get to his feet and a disarming spell hit him square in his chest. His wand flew out of his hand in a graceful arch and landed with a soft thud on a pile of Hay near Draco's feet.

Nott and Zabini were having too much fun trying to curse Harry into dust to notice Draco pulling his wand out and pointing it at Harry's glasses " Accio, Potter's glasses" the blonde whispered softly as the glasses shot into his now open hand. Pocketing the cracked glasses he pointed his wand at his 'enemy' and took a deep breath, he knew that his loyalties would be more then questioned after he uttered his next spell.

"Accio… Potter" Draco roared as Harry flew out from under Nott's foot as it came down to smash against Harry's face.

Roaring in pain Nott fell over grasping his foot. He had put so much weight behind it he ended up injuring it when it hit the stone floor instead of Harry's face.

Draco stumbled back when the boy who lived flew into his arms.

Balise turned quickly his wand drawn he locked eyes with Draco as the blonde reached into his pocket and grasped the small shell from his pocket and pushed into Harry's hand as well. Yelling out a curse Balise saw the curse strike the portkey being held by the two rivals.

Harry felt the distinct tug behind his navel and that his hand was stuck to something, as well as being held by someone else.

The feeling got weirder when Harry thought he could hear screaming as he slowly lost consciousness.


	3. Monster Heart

**Chapter 3: Monster Heart**

Draco felt there was something wrong, almost like a type of magical turbulence. The feeling of safely being connected to the portkey that he was holding was slipping away. Draco let out a loud scream when he and Harry fell ungracefully onto a semi-soft surface.

Pulling himself out from under the unconscious boy who lived, the blonde waited till his eyes adjusted to the bright light. He could hear waves lapping over large rocks. Looking around Draco cringed as he realized that not only were they lost but the portkey was gone.

Cursing loudly the blonde noticed that they were on a small beach and from the looks of it; the beach was on an island that no one lived on.

Harry was laying on the ground like a rag doll while Draco explored a bit trying to figure out where the portkey had dropped them instead of taking them to their real destination.

Pacing around the beach Draco decided that the air was cooler then it was at school even in the tallest taller was warmer then he was standing on that beach.

Taking in one more look at his surroundings Draco walked inland a bit and found some wood lying on the ground. Even though he wouldn't admit it he was glad that he had taken muggle studies to understand how muggles survived without magic when they did something called camping.

After a bit of manual labor and with the use of magic Draco had a small fire going and a roughly built lean-to between two large rocks for walls and some magic to expand the inside a bit for some extra room. It took the blonde an hour to get Harry inside the lean-to and comfortable on a transfigured bed to rest while he located something to eat which was harder then he thought.

Going into the lean-to he built, Draco made his way over to the boy who lived and sat at his bed side for a moment and removed his school cloak and draped it over Harry.

"I'll never be able to return to Slytherin once it's figured out what I did, unless I can come up with a story… that is if we ever get back." Draco said softly leaning forward and pressing his lips against Harry's forehead."Even if we don't I really wouldn't mind" he said pulling away and leaving the lean-to.

--

An hour later Harry began to stir to the sound of Draco softly cursing and rubbing his foot when he dropped a large branch on it. Sitting up Harry noticed that there was a cloak covering him like a blanket.

Turning around Draco looked at Harry "You should stay in bed and get some more rest, I don't have a drop of medical skills so I can't heal any bruises or cut you may have." Draco said handing Harry his repaired glasses.

Harry looked at the blonde and took the glasses and put them on.

"Where the hell are we Malfoy?" Harry asked trying to get out of bed and stumbling into the blonde's arms, his body screamed in pain from both the magical and muggle beating it took.

Rolling his eyes Draco helped his enemy into bed and covered him with cloak as a blanket. "You're a bloody twit Potter, I told you not to get up for a good reason." The blonde said letting out a sigh. "As for where we are I don't have any idea, the portkey was supposed to take us somewhere on school grounds."

The emerald eyed boy looked at the blonde beside him "I don't need your help Malfoy, How do I know that you weren't bringing me to Voldemort anyway. So you were writing the letters to mess with me weren't you. You lured me to get beaten up then you saved me… you're twisted Malfoy." Harry said, he wished he could pull the words back into his mouth and change them after seeing not only the grimace of the dark lord's name said but the hurt look in Draco's grey eyes.

Draco got to his feet and stormed out of the magically expanded lean-to and onto the beach. When he was a few meters away he sat down and looked out over the water, tears trying to force their way over the brim of Draco's eyes.

He cursed the tears for ever existing. _I should have realized he would have thought this way…just because of my name and house he thinks right away I am a follower of the dark lord._ Draco thought as a couple tears slid down his pale skin and fell into the sand below. The blonde wanted to curl up in a ball and sob.

--  
Harry mentally kicked himself for hours as he tried to get out of bed to go after the blonde, every time he moved though he was bombarded by pain that confined him to the bed that was the most comfortable thing Harry had ever laid on his whole life.

By sunset Draco finally came back into the shelter, though he took great care to sit on the other side of the one room shelter. He had removed his shirt and used it as a way to carry some of the food he found back to the shelter.

As the silence started to grow louder the wind outside started to pick up and blow through the doorway and through the small cracks in the structure. Draco ignored the wind the best he could even though he had begun to shiver and wish he still had his cloak. Putting his shirt back on he knew it wasn't going to do any good.

"Malfoy you're going to freeze over there, no… what I wanted to say is that I didn't mean to say that before. I jumped ahead of myself thinking like that." Harry said trying to scoot over on the bed as best he could. "It's getting colder out and you'll freeze over there" the Gryffindor said.

The young Slytherin thought things over before standing up and crossing the shelter and sitting on the edge of the bed before slipping his shoes off and putting them next to Harry's on the ground. Harry removed his cloak and pulled it off and put it over Draco's so it could be used as a blanket as well.

Harry felt a blush creep over his face as he felt Draco's small but muscled Quidditch toned frame lay down next to him his back facing him.

Draco didn't say anything as he tried to get some sleep which he knew was easier said than done at that time. The blonde had wished for this very moment since he met Harry before their first year and now his heart was hurting from earlier even though Harry had apologized to him it still hurt.

The wind kept howling as the rain started to drive sideways. The two boys had finally had fallen asleep, in his tossing and turning to find the best way to sleep Harry ended up with his arm over Draco's lithe waist pulling him flush against his chest like a security blanket.

--  
When morning came around Draco woke to a shimmer of sun light in a puddle of water that had formed in the center of their shelter. As he gained his bearings he felt a feather soft breath dance on his neck that made him give out a small squeak of surprise. Turning around quickly he stumbled back and fell out of bed bringing the boy who lived with him. Draco was a deep red at that moment and he thanked Merlin that the Gryffindor golden boy was still asleep. Harry was breathing softly as he cuddled up against the blonde's chest for warmth.

All rational thought leaked out of Draco's mind as his object of unconditional love was cuddling against his chest and nuzzling his neck. The blonde wanted to rip off Harry's clothes and take him at that moment.

"Potter wake up before I have to hit you" Draco said as the raven haired boy finally rolled off him and stayed asleep. The blonde gave a loud sigh as he left the shelter and took a deep breath of fresh air. The mental images that invaded his mind were starting to drive him crazy, the thought of Dumbledore's golden boy under the blonde's body screaming in pleasure made Draco shake his head and slap his pale cheek hard to restart his mind on a normal train of thought. 

_I must not think dirty thoughts… I must not think dirty thoughts… I must not think dirty thoughts_ Draco chanted in his mind as he slowly regained his normal breathing pattern.

He pushed a few loose strands of hair out of his eyes as he watched the waves lap against the earth where the two elements met. Draco closed his grey eyes and listened to the water as he tried to think of how to get back to school.

--  
Harry was still curled up on the floor as he slept; his dreams had started to change from the normal ones of flying around and playing Quidditch. They were turning into something darker; images took over, images of dark arts décor were everywhere.

"My lord I'm sorry, I don't know what happened to him… he should still be at the school, it's not my fault that he disappeared " The elder Malfoy begged as the dark lord pulled his wand out. " Please… my lord… I'll find Potter and bring him before you… my son is also missing... there could be a connection… both of the boys that were in the owlery said that Draco and the Potter boy disappeared… almost like a portkey… my lord if you let me live I'll find him." Lucius pleaded as Voldemort pulled out his wand and cursed the elder Malfoy.

Waking up in a cold sweat, Harry looked around the shelter. The Gryffindor left the shelter and spotted the blonde halfway down the beach looking at the water. Walking up to his rival Harry stood a few feet behind him.

"Malfoy… I just wanted…to…" Harry stopped when Draco turned to face him his eye lashes flecked with small tear drops. In his hand the portkey was broken in half, the two halves resting next to each other in the blonde's hand. The young Malfoy dropped the broken portkey on the ground. "We're never going to get home… we're stuck on this island… I don't even know where this bloody island is!" Draco yelled his hair mussed up from the night before. Harry had to admit that the blonde looked better with messy hair.

Harry locked eyes with the blonde "We'll be home soon, until then why don't we call a truce for now" he said holding his hand out to Draco. "I guess for now we can have a truce Potter" Draco said shaking the other boy's hand.

--  
A week had passed since their arrival on the island. At the moment Harry was investigating the interior of the island some more, the fresh air and interesting scenery couldn't compare to being cut off from Hogwarts.

Harry wondered if anyone was worried about them or was even looking for them.

_How could they not be… we've been missing for a week, somehow even with all the magic we do every day, the ministry officials aren't showing up. There has to be something on this island keeping us from being found. _ Harry thought as he kept looking around making it full circle back to the now extravagant camp set up.

Draco had finally gotten off his high horse and actually got down and dirty some days when it came to collecting wood for the fire, finding food and practice dueling with Harry.

The raven haired Gryffindor was getting used to waking up next to the blonde in the morning, talking to him at meals and sharing a bed with him at night. Harry could almost say that he enjoyed seeing Draco smile or hear him laugh.

As night began to fall once again on the island the two boys were sitting next to each other watching the sky change colors. Draco was starting to wonder if he would ever get the courage to tell Harry his feelings. Sitting so close to the boy was making the blonde go crazy.

"If… I mean when we get back to Hogwarts, do you think that if it is possible to keep up this friendship even in secret?" Harry asked a light blush on his face.

The blonde looked over and smiled "Of course in secret, if it got out that we were friends then it would compromise everything." He said moving closer and pretending to be cold. "Potter… I…" Draco threw all caution to the wind and pulled the raven haired teen into a kiss that could make the dark lord blush.

Harry pushed away from the blonde his cheeks a deep red, one part of him wanted to push away the blonde ask why and the other didn't care to ask but to have the blonde ravage his mouth again. Getting up to his feet Harry walked slowly away from the blonde his head was starting to hurt.

Slamming his hand against the sand Draco silently cursed his actions. _It was too soon, damn it…_ Draco thought.

--  
Lucius once again entered the study of his mansion and bowed before the dark lord. "My lord, I know how we can find Potter. When Draco was younger I cast a location spell on him so I would always know where he was."

Voldemort smirked as raised his hand slowly a small dagger held in his long fingers. "Very good Lucius…I was beginning to worry that you had no good information for me." He said as the elder blonde lifted his sleeve and held his pale arm out to his lord. Hissing lightly at the blade running against his skin Lucius looked away for a moment as the blade was pulled away.

"Locate your son; if you are correct and they are together then Potter will be ours." Voldemort remarked. Lucius pulled his wand out and pushed the tip into his blood. Under his breath he whispered the spell and tapped his wand against a blank scroll. Soon a map started to form, when the last line had stopped a detailed map of the area where Draco and Harry lay before the dark lord.

The Slytherin heir stood and held the map in his hands. "Send Severus, being a teacher he can get Potter to lower his guard long enough to bring him here." Voldemort said handing the map to Lucius and dismissing the blonde man.

Moving swiftly out of the room and down the hall Lucius found his former schoolmate in the smaller study reading over the spins of the books on the shelves. "Severus, we have finally located the boys… as a teacher the dark lord wants you to go and retrieve them and bring them here. They are on a small island, here is the map" Lucius said as the potion master turned around with a smirk.

Severus smirked and nodded, he took the map and looked at it and stowed it in his cloak before leaving the manor till he was past the charms and was able to apparate to the island. Reaching into his pocket he looked at the map once more before concentrating hard on the island as he traveled to the island.

With a rather rough landing the potion master stood up and dusted himself off and looked at the two wide eyed students before him. "Don't look so shocked, you were bound to be located sooner or later." Snape said in his cool tone.

Draco would have collapsed if he wasn't already sitting on the ground.

"Potter get Draco to his feet and get over here I have better things to do then rescue you two from this island." The potion master said as the two boys made their way over and after a moment Draco took his godfather's hand and then Harry's. As Snape contorted his face in concentration the island that had been home to the teens for the a few weeks disappeared the view became darker and more elegant.

Harry felt his stomach drop the moment he saw the décor that covered the wall. It was the same that was in his dream. That's when he heard the voice behind him that made his stomach drop another notch.

"It's so good to see you again Harry" the voice hissed as dark lord came into the room, the elder blonde Malfoy following behind him.

Snape moved away from Harry his hand wrapped around Draco's wrist as he pulled him along leaving the boy who lived alone before the dark lord.


	4. Dying Heart

(( Here it is chapter 4 I hope you all like it and ppls please review I want to know what you all think))  
**Chapter 4: Dying Heart  
**

Harry slowly backed up till he hit the wall and reached into his pocket and grabbed his wand and held it tight.

Voldemort smirked as he looked at the hero of the wizarding world. "Jumping to conclusions boy, as you see I am unarmed…though you may keep your wand out if it makes you feel stronger." The older man said walking over the large snake lying across the floor.

Tightening his grip till his knuckles were white Harry kept his eyes fixed on the dark lord to watch for any sudden moves.

The fireplace beside him erupted in green flames as two masked Death Eaters stepped into the room and bowed to their lord.

"Crabbe, Goyle take Mr. Potter to his new room and make sure it is to his liking" The snake man said with a smirk as the two men grabbed Harry's arms and pulled him from the room and up the large magnificent staircase to a small guest room that had been charmed to keep the boy in.

Harry looked around the room it was bigger than any bedroom he ever had. It was bigger than the boy's dorm at school. _This must be a guest room, there isn't too much in here… but if this is a guest room what do the other rooms look like._ Harry thought as he heard the door slam and the many locks on the other side clicking as they locked him in. When the last lock clicked it finally sunk in that he had walked into a trap.

Looking at his hand he noticed that he still had his wand. But his mind was blank; he wished he had Hermione to help him remember the spell to open the locks. Pocketing his wand he sighed.

--  
Draco had been allowed to go to his room and freshen up in his private bathroom, to wash the grime of being on the island for so long off before presenting himself to his father.

When the grand tub finished filling the blonde slipped into the bath he leaned back against the cool stone and sighed as he closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth of the water. The youngest Malfoy knew that he had to play it cool with his father and hopefully not get caught in a lie.

After getting cleaned Draco walked back into his room and put on a fresh white silk shirt and black pants that resembled the muggle horse riding pants. When he finished drying his hair Draco made his way to the parlor his hair falling around his face.

"You wanted to speak to me father?" Draco asked hiding the fear that tried to force its way out of his body.

Lucius looked at his son and smiled at him" Tonight Draco we are going to witness the greatest moment in history…the downfall of the great hero Harry Potter. The dark lord has decided to get rid of him tonight once and for all." Lucius said in an almost giddy tone.

Draco felt the color start to fade from his face, luckily his father kept the room semi dark to preserve the tapestries on the walls from fading. "It sound perfect father, I should get ready then" the young blonde said as he let out a sigh as he was dismissed.

Running down the hall Draco felt like he was going to be sick, swallowing the rising bile from his stomach he turned down another hall to the nearest wash closet and became violently ill at the thought of loosing Harry that night. House elves crowded around the door as one elf brought Narcissa to her ill son.

"Draco dear what's wrong?" Narcissa asked rubbing her son's back softly.

The young blonde moved away and leaned against the wall taking the towel from the rack and wiping his mouth. "I'm fine mother, it must have been something I ate earlier." He lied as he got to his feet; rinsing his mouth out with a glass of water one elf held out to him he pushed past the house elves and walked down the hall his fingers running through his hair.

_I tried to save Potter and I did, how am I going to get him out of this one…I'm sure being the great Harry Potter he can get himself out of this if he tried._ The blonde mused in his head as he leaned against a small alcove and sighed softly. He gazed at the stone wall and tried to think of how to save his raven haired hero.

Snapping his head up Draco remembered that the manor had secret passages. If he could find his way through them he could find his way into the room Harry was being kept in. Going down the hall to another empty room he entered the passageway lit with lit torches behind the large book case and went through the walls till he came to the exit.

Pushing a small stone in the wall the fire in the fireplace magically went out and the back disappeared to reveal the room beyond it. Stepping through the opening Draco stood silently in the room.

--  
Harry was trying to figure out how to get out when he was being guarded. Turning around at the sound of foot steps behind him he saw his new friend standing before him. The Gryffindor seeker had to mentally admit the outfit Draco was wearing was very hot.

Before Harry was able to say anything Draco's hand was covering his mouth to keep him from speaking.

Out of curiosity Harry opened his mouth to speak under Draco's hand, instead his tongue had a mind of its own and darted out and lapped against the blonde's palm quickly before retracting back into the safe cavern of his mouth.

Draco smirked as he moved his hand away and replaced it with his lips to keep his former rival quiet. With a few quick darts, Draco had coaxed Harry's tongue into a fight for control. After a minute Harry felt like his lungs were going to shrivel up from lack of air. Sensing this, the blonde pulled away and let his new lover breathe.

"Draco tell me the truth, you were the one writing the letters to me weren't you? And you meant every word?" Harry asked as he continued to catch his breath. Pulling his glasses off he put them on the small table that stood in the center of the room with a small vase and two chairs by it.

Nodding his head Draco started to place small kisses on Harry's lips, pulling away each time Harry tried to kiss back. When Draco tried to move back from another kiss Harry reached up and grabbed the blonde by the back of the neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss showing his rougher primal nature. Draco hated to admit it but seeing his effect on the emerald eyed teen was quite a turn on.

Harry let go and started to catch his breath again when Draco practically tackled him to the ground and started to attack his neck like a starving vampire.

Between small pants of lust Harry finally wrapped his mind around the words he wanted to say.

"Those….letters, god… they made me fall for you and I didn't even know someone could care that much about me. Only known for one thing or hated by my relatives I never felt this much love for being myself… Merlin… I'm in love with you…" Harry said in Draco's ear as the blonde moved down to Harry's collarbone and straddled his lap and just as he was about to rip the golden boy's clothes off he heard the locks began to click open.

Jumping up like a scared rabbit Draco hid back in the wall behind the fireplace as the door opened.

Draco ran down the tunnels till he fell out into his own room, landing on the floor he caught his breath as a house elf popped into the room telling him his father wanted him to come downstairs.

--  
Snape walked into the room and looked down at Harry laying on the floor

"Get to your feet boy, your wanted downstairs" Snape said as he walked over to Harry and pulled him to his feet and shoved his glasses into his hands. Leading the boy roughly out of the room and toward the staircase they came face to face with Draco as they descended the stairs into the darkness of the grand study.

The circle of Death Eaters broke to allow Harry into the center where the dark lord was waiting.

Voldemort turned around and snapped his fingers as two cloaked men came forward and held Harry in place.

"My dear Harry…you somehow manage to slip away from me, but I've been assured that you won't be moving much longer…Severus, you promised me a quick death, but that doesn't mean I won't be having my fun beforehand." The dark lord said pulling out his wand and pointing it at Harry.

Struggling against the grip of the men that held him Harry kept his eyes locked with the snake-man that had killed his parents.

"Crucio"

Harry couldn't hold the pain back; his body struggled as he screamed in pain from the curse.

Draco stood beside his father watching in horror as the only person he truly cared for was being tortured. He wanted to scream as well but his voice had died in his throat.

Laughter from behind masks was muffled by the screams that were torn out of the boy who lived.

Voldemort's lips curled into a sickening smirk as he released the curse for a moment only to raise his wand again and roar out the unforgiveable curse once again.

Lucius clapped his hand against Draco's shoulder as he laughed along with his fellow Death Eaters. The younger Malfoy almost buckled under the weight, his knees felt weak once again but he held his composure.

Snape stepped forward once more from the shadows of the circle carrying a crystal vial in his hands. "My lord… I have what you wanted" Snape practically shouted over the screams.

Once again Voldemort lifted the curse and grabbed the vial and pulled the stopper out and made his way over to Harry.

"For the last time Harry… good bye" Voldemort said forcing Harry's mouth open and practically shoving the entire vial down his throat.

Sputtering for a moment against the vial Harry finally swallowed the contents and was released by the two masked men. Falling to the ground in a heap, everyone's eyes were fixed on his breathing as it slowly stopped.

Draco felt his own heart breaking into millions of pieces that he knew would never be fixed by anyone else. The only person that he loved with all his heart was lying dead on the floor.

Soon whoops and hollers of joy filled the room as the Death Eaters made their way out of the room and into the vast ballroom to celebrate for the rest of the evening.

"Severus, I trust you will take care of that and make sure Dumbledore gets the boy's body. I'm sure this will send a message that no one can defeat me." Voldemort said as he left the room as well leaving Snape and Draco behind.

Waiting till the door snapped shut Draco moved over to Harry and kneeled next to him and pulled him into his arms and started to cry into his raven locks.

Snape made his way over and placed a hand on Draco's shoulder before helping him to his feet and over to the large fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder he tossed it into the fire and stepped in with Draco and Harry's body.

"Dumbledore's office" Snape called as they were sucked through the floo network until they landed in the lavish office of the Hogwarts headmaster.

--  
Rising from his chair Dumbledore walked over and stood before the potion master and looked at Draco cradling Harry's limp body in his arms. "Draco…he's gone, you need to let go" Dumbledore said softly as he put his hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Shaking his head from side to side Draco held Harry tighter. "He… can't…be… he…just can't be… I never… got to tell him… that I loved him" Draco sobbed as he started to rock back and forth.

"Severus, I think it would be best if you took Draco and bring him to Poppy to take care of him, he needs to rest now." The headmaster said as he got back to his feet.

Snape moved over to the blonde and after prying him off of Harry's body he hoisted him to his feet and marched him out of the headmaster's office and down to the hospital ward.

When they arrived Madam Pomfrey had just finished ushering two students out their ears smoking slightly. As her eyes fell on Draco she waved him to a bed and started to fuss over him like a mother hen.

Draco sat there staring at the wall, his pale cheeks were blotchy and puff. His head felt like it was going to split open. He could hear voices talking but the words meant nothing to him.

When Madam Pomfrey held a small vial up to Draco's lips he let the warm liquid slip down his throat.

After a few minutes his eyes grew heavy as he was lowered onto the hospital bed. Sleep soon overtook the blonde as the woman who made it her business to keep everyone healthy tucked him in under the warm blankets.

"He needs to sleep now, tell Dumbledore he will be staying the night. This boy has been through a lot right now." Poppy said clicking her tongue softly at the potion master as he left the hospital ward.

Draco slept in a dreamless state as the moonlight bathed the bed he slept in with a silver glow that made his blonde hair look silver, his skin looked even paler as he shifted in his sleep.

--  
By the next afternoon Madam Pomfrey had taken care of many students before the young blonde sleeping behind the curtains finally woke up. Sitting up he looked around the get his bearings when the events of the night before struck him like a bludger to the chest.

Getting up from the bed he walked past the curtains and down the row of beds ignoring the matron trying to pull him back to his bed.

Leaving the hospital wing, Draco could feel the stillness in the air of the castle. The sunlight was filtered by heavy clouds that held the rain. The blonde was a zombie walking only where his feet would take him. Blinking the forming tears out of his eyes Draco looked around and found that he was near the headmasters office once again, deciding not to linger anymore he took off down the hall quickly tears once again blinding his eyes as he crashed into two people he wished he didn't run into.

Looking up he locked eyes with Harry's two best friends. Swallowing hard to try and loosen his vocal cords he tried to speak.

"I bet you had a real laugh with your father and the rest of his friends after you watched Harry suffer" Ron spat out in anger. The pain was written all over his face but he was having trouble expressing it.

Draco curled his hand into a fist and let it fly into the red head's face with a sickening crunch signaling the fact that Ron's nose was broken.

"You have no idea what I've felt or been through, I just want to be alone" the blonde wept as he fell to his knees.

Hermione gasped and went over to the blonde at put her arms around him to comfort him.  
"Herbione… he dust punched be" Ron said trying to talk through his bloody broken nose.

The smartest member of the Gryffindor trio looked at her friend "Ron be quite, Draco's in a lot of pain right now… more than you know." Hermione said as she rocked the blonde slowly back and forth.

"You loved him didn't you Draco? You were his secret admirer." Hermione said softly rubbing the blonde's back.

Draco opened his mouth to speak when he heard a familiar voice coming up the hall. Pulling away quickly and stood up to hide the fact he had been crying.

Dumbledore walked up the hall with a small group of wizards many current or former professors of Hogwarts; they stopped before the group and smiled softly.

"Mr. Weasley, you should go to the hospital to have that nose looked at. After that you should go outside. You two know that Harry wouldn't want you to mope around the castle and mourn him like this." The headmaster said as he looked at the three before him before walking past and heading to the staircase behind the large stone gargoyle.

Ron grumbled something as he went off to the hospital wing to have his nose take care of.

Hermione looked at the blonde.

"Are you going to be okay Draco?" she asked softly

The blonde nodded his head "As fine as I can be" he whispered as Hermione followed after Ron to make sure he made it to the hospital wing in one piece.

Draco stood in the empty hall and sighed softly, as he was about to walk off he turned around quickly and looked around the hall. A few particles of dust floated by the window slowly moving from one side of the hall to the other as Draco stood there.

Breathing heavy Draco could have sworn that someone was standing right behind him. Looking down the hall once more Draco headed for the stairs and slowly made his way to find another place to be all alone.

_I'm losing my mind…there was no one there._ Draco thought as he sighed once more.

Going up to the astronomy tower Draco let the cold air brush his hair off his face as he sat down and leaned against the cold stone wall. Something about being up there all alone made the pain in his heart fly away and join the birds in the sky.

"Why couldn't I tell you how I felt before leaving?" Draco asked himself softly. "You must have died thinking I didn't feel the same. With a deep rumble the clouds above split open and the rain started to come down.

Draco ignored his body telling him to go inside out of the rain. As another rumble of thunder passed Draco got to his feet. "I love Harry Potter!" he yelled at the top of his lungs as it was dulled by the deafening thunder.

The rain was coming down in icy buckets as it pelted the castle's stone walls and the lone occupant standing on the tallest tower.


	5. Pining Heart

**Chapter 5: Pining Heart**

Draco put his arms around his body trying to fight the hypothermia that was bound to set in the longer he stood out in the rain.

_Why should I care to stay warm, there is no reason to go on…once someone finds out the truth about my feelings for Harry it's over. I could never show my face in the Slytherin common room ever again._ The blonde thought as he moved over to the edge of the stone wall and looked over the edge to the ground below.

As he pushed himself up more to clear more of the wall Draco felt someone grab him and pull the blonde up against their chest.

"I know… I know this chest" Draco said softly as he looked up at the blurry face looking down at him and passed out into the warm chest that was holding him close.

The mysterious figure picked Draco up bridal style and carried him down a maze of shortcuts that ended up right outside the hospital wing. Leaving the blonde on the floor the figure stuck his wand in the door and charmed the bell above the door to start ringing till the matron showed up and helped Draco.

"Draco Malfoy what were you doing out in the rain?" Madam Pomfrey asked in annoyance as she brought him back to his bed behind the curtains and magically dried his clothes and put him to bed as she got various potions ready to get him better faster.

She once again fussed over the blonde and looked at him "Draco dear this pain will pass I'm sure of it" Madam Pomfrey said tucking Draco into bed and giving him another sleeping potion.

"But I saw him just now, he's the one who brought me here… I could be wrong… everything was kind of fuzzy." He said as he started to fall asleep. "He… he kept me from falling over the edge… I know it" Draco said falling asleep.

When Draco was asleep Madam Pomfrey stood up and went into her office and closed the door behind her.

--  
Hermione had seen everything; she wondered who would just drop someone off in front of the door of the hospital wing. Getting up from her seat she walked outside the hospital wing and looked around for any sign of the person that dropped Draco off.

Going down the hall in the both directions finding it empty Hermione gave a small smile.

"If anyone were here I'm sure they would want to know how Draco is, he's going to be fine… that is if anyone is out here" Hermione said heading back into the hospital wing to get Ron and go back to the Gryffindor common room

As the two left the doors to the hospital opened on its own and close silently to keep the matron from hearing the noise. After making sure that there was no one else in the sectioned area of the wing where Draco was the figure hidden beneath the cloak raised it up to reveal his lips.

"Draco…" he said softly before kissing the blonde's forehead and running his fingers through the soft blonde hair. He couldn't help it as he leaned in and gave Draco another kiss, this time he put all his love into it. Pulling away he looked down at the blonde once more. "Goodbye for now Draco." He said softly as he put the cloak back down and walked out of the curtain area and right past the matron of the hospital ward and out the door silently back to where he came from.  
**--  
**In the headmaster's office the group of wizards had conjured up chairs and took their seats in a small crescent circle and waited for the aged headmaster to start speaking. The portraits on the walls were sleeping or missing at the moment. Raising his wand Dumbledore cast a muffling spell on the door and portraits to keep the information the group talked about secret.

Dumbledore paced before the group and then looked at group that was sitting in various chairs that were scattered around the room. "Remus… how is he taking it? I can only imagine the pain that this is causing" the headmaster said as he stood beside his pet bird and stroked Fawkes's head.

Remus sighed softly "Losing Harry is very hard on both of us not just because he's James's son but Harry was like a son to us as well. Sirius is also getting tired of being cooped up all the time but he can deal with it more now that I have moved in to keep him company. I don't want to leave him alone right now." The former professor said twisting a loose thread on his cloak.

Snape choked on a laugh as he tried to hide it with a cough "Yes I expect someone as rowdy as Black to get tired of being in a home like that, when do you two get the time to shag and not get caught by the rest of the Order?" The potion master asked with a smirk.

Sirius glared over at his arch rival from his school days. "Snivellus… I'm warning you, I'm not in the mood for your shite" Sirius growled as he started to get to his feet only to be pulled back down into his seat by Lupin who was stronger then he looked.

Remus gave his lover a stern look "Enough… try acting your age just this once" he whispered before looking back at Dumbledore. His cheeks still dusted red from what Snape had said before about them.

"Right now Voldemort's greatest threat is gone… soon there will be no stopping him if he starts to gather armies and try to take over once again. Soon the Order will be a speck of dust compared to the power of the dark lord." Dumbledore said as he started to pace his office once again before taking his seat behind his desk.

Snape cleared his throat "The dark lord is still partaking in celebration right now at Potter's fall; he has no new plans at this time. Though I will keep everyone informed when he decides on a new plan of action." The potion master said sitting up a bit in his chair.

Professor McGonagall looked at the head master "The students are taking Potter's death hard, some more than others. I heard that Draco Malfoy watched it happen. Albus do you think this will affect him mentally in any way?" she asked wringing her hands a bit.

"It's hard to tell right now, he watched a fellow classmate be tortured and poisoned…from What Severus told me when he retrieved them from the island they seemed to be getting along quite well. So this may affect him in a way that nothing will be able to fix it." Dumbledore said sighing and rubbing his temple.

Sirius grumbled "Who cares about him, if he hadn't lured Harry up to that tower then he would still be alive right now." The animagus said crossing his arms over his chest.

Minerva cleared her throat and Sirius cowered back into his chair, despite he was no longer a student he was still scared to death of the transfiguration teacher. "Albus, I must know… why you have called us in here today?" the transfiguration teacher asked looking at the headmaster.

Dumbledore sighed softly and finally took his seat behind his desk. "I have something that I need to share with all of you" he said lacing his fingers together.

"Before I told you all that we are not going to be strong enough to defeat Voldemort… I hate to admit it but I lied to you all that we aren't going to be able to defeat Voldemort. We do have a way of defeating him." He said a sparkle in his eyes.

Snape got up from his seat "I need to check on Draco, he is my god son after all and I do take very good care of him." He said as he reached the door and left the office as a small glass object smashed against the door from Lupin throwing it at him.

The transfiguration teacher looked at her former student/colleague, in all the years she knew him he was the sensible one that to a point kept his friends from getting expelled.

Draco slowly began to woke up he lifted his head up and sighed softly.

_Someone saved me and I could have sworn I recognized their chest somehow._ Draco thought as he sat up in bed. He wanted to get out of bed and walk around the school but he knew he would just end up on another tower looking over the edge. Looking down at his hands the blonde sighed softly.

_I'm losing my mind… I keep imagining him or dreaming of him, I just can't accept that he's gone. _ Draco thought as he sighed softly and hugged his knees to his chest and closed his eyes.

With his eyes closed the blonde didn't see the shadow move behind the curtain toward the opening. Silently pulling an envelope out of the folds of his robe the potion master laid it down on the bed and left quickly before his godson could look up and headed to his own private chambers down in the dungeons in the bowels of the school.

Turning his gaze Draco saw the envelope and picked it up; the soft candle light that was burning above him was enough to read the letter that was left for him.

_My Slytherin Angel,_

_Snape is being kind for once and allowing me to leave a single letter behind…I have to write quickly. You know how impatient he gets, when I thought of whom to leave this letter for I thought of you and only you. Ron and Hermione have memories of me. But ours aren't as pleasant. There are so many things I want to say to you that I should have said to you before but I will keep this short. Don't hurt too much, I know that when I face Voldemort tonight there is a good chance I won't make it. Please remember that now and forever I will be with you, keep this letter as a reminder that no matter what happens tonight, what torture we endure, I will take the most but it will hurt you more to watch._

_I love you and if I don't make it to the next day, I hope you smile again even if I'm not there to see it._

_Harry_

Draco felt tears once again well up in his eyes as they slid down his face and fell onto the parchment in his hands. The dark ink smudged as the tears soaked into the paper. Folding the letter and holding it to his chest Draco slowly got out of bed and made his way out of the hospital wing and down to the Great Hall for lunch.

The enchanted ceiling showed the rain falling still, the weather seemed to match the mood of the occupants of the Great Hall. Moving from the Entrance Hall doors the blonde made his way over to the barren end of the Slytherin table and try to get something into his stomach. Serving himself Draco sat quietly as he pushed food around his plate before raising his fork to his mouth and ate some of the food. Putting his fork down after a few bites Draco decided to wander the castle for a while.

Getting up from the table Draco walked right into Balise's chest and fell back only to be caught in mid fall. Balise kept his hand on Draco's lower back as he helped the blonde to stand up again, he let his hand linger longer then it should have been. Moving away Balise only smirked.

"You need to be more careful Draco, you wouldn't want people to think you're going weak. What would your father say if he heard you were getting soft? " he said chuckling as he took a seat at the table and started to eat lunch.

Looking at the blonde he motioned for him to sit down. "Draco you have to tell me everything that happed to Potter, everyone knows you were there when it happened, I want all the details. Did he beg for mercy at all? Please tell me he didn't just do that hero thing be all silent like. I would have loved to see Potter getting tortured. You were so lucky to see it." Balise said not even noticing Draco's face going a little pale at that moment.

Draco left the Great Hall in a hurry and ran up the marble staircase; he remembered that he saw Snape go into Dumbledore's office before. Draco needed to talk to his godfather, he hoped that the meeting was over or that he could get a moment to speak with the potion master during the meeting.

Bounding up the stairs Draco shoved a couple first years down that had gotten into his way as he made it to the floor with Dumbledore's office. By that time Draco was out of breath and needed to sit down.

Sitting on the stone floor he closes his eyes and breathed heavy. He felt a bit dizzy when he stood up again, he knew he stood up too fast but he more important things to worry about at that time other than his blurry vision and the pounding in his ears.

Moving down the hall he made it to the gargoyle and mentally cursed when he didn't know the password. After a few dozen tries Draco sighed "I don't think Dumbledore would do something like Pumpkin Tarts" the blonde said with another sigh, just then the gargoyle sprung to life and moved aside letting access to the staircase behind him.

Running up the stairs the blonde stopped and reached for the door when he heard Harry's name. Freezing in front of the door Draco stood there and listened in on the conversation inside the office.

--

"At the beginning of the school year I spoke to Harry and we both agreed that something was possibly on the verge of happening with the dark lord." Dumbledore said as he opened a small container of lemon drops and popped one into his mouth with a smile.

Everyone in the room was confused and in the back of their minds they wondered if the headmaster was finally losing his marbles.

Sirius shifted in his seat. "No offense… but why are we talking about a plan that means nothing right now?" he asked.

Dumbledore looked up the twinkle in his eyes was prominent. "Severus and I devised a plan a month ago when we learned Voldemort was going to go through with his plan to kidnap Harry. But some things happened and as you know both Harry and Draco disappeared for a week." The headmaster said calmly.

Professor McGonagall let out a small huff "Albus, I know how you like to drag important information out but for the love of Merlin just tell us all read" she said a bit hotly.

"Of course Minerva, well to the point I guess. When Snape contacted me and said that Harry and Draco had been located we put our plan into action. When Harry faced Voldemort he was cursed with the Crutciatus curse and then he was poisoned… or so Voldemort thought."

Lupin felt his head spinning a bit "Wait, what are you trying to say sir?" he asked putting his hand on the bridge of his nose and rubbing it a bit.

Dumbledore chuckled softly "Harry is still alive, Severus switched the potions at the last moment and it was a temporary potion." He said getting up from his seat once again and going over to the large oak doors and opening them.

"Ah, Draco… I was hoping to talk to you privately later about this subject. Oh well the cat is out of the bag so to speak." he said a bit displeased that the blonde had overheard the conversation.

Draco looked at the floor "This just some cruel dream I'm having, it would explain everything… he really is gone and I just can't seem to accept it. I've gone out of my mind; you might as well ship me off to St. Mungo's before the day is over." Draco said not caring who heard him at the moment.

"I'm sick of this" A voice said from behind Draco, soon there was a rustling of fabric and Harry appeared behind Draco, his invisibility cloak lying on the floor at his feet forgotten at that moment.

Turning around the blonde looked at his secret boyfriend for a moment before raising his hand and slapping him hard across the face. "You're such an arse Potter…" he said softly as he buried his face in Harry's shoulder.

Harry smirked and put his arms around the blonde and held him close. "I'm sorry Draco, but don't worry I'm not going to leave you alone." the raven haired boy said softly rubbing his boyfriend's back softly.

Draco looked up into Harry's emerald green eyes. "Now that I know this isn't a dream I better tell you something important before you disappear on me again. I love you too; I wish I told you before all this happened. I was worried that you died without knowing it.

"Harry, don't forget that you're leaving soon, I've forwarded all your things and Hedwig as well to where you will be staying" Dumbledore said looking at the two embracing boys.

Draco felt his heart start to plummet once again. His hands tightened into fists gripping the fabrics of Harry's tee shirt.


	6. Night Moon Heart

**Chapter 6: Night Moon Heart**

"Professor would it be all right… if Draco came with me…?" Harry asked looking at the headmaster.

Dumbledore shook his head "I'm sorry Harry but he can't, it would jeopardize you more than you know. You were found on that island because Draco's father has a location spell that he placed on his son when he was born. Bringing Draco with you would lead Voldemort to your hidden location." Dumbledore said sadly seeing the hurt in Harry's eyes.

Draco gripped Harry's shirt tighter, he couldn't look into his green eyes since he knew it would only cause him to start crying again.

Harry continued to run his fingers through Draco's hair as he looked at the people around the room.

His godfather, his favorite professor, the head of his house and the headmaster looked back at him. "If Draco isn't coming with me then I'm not going, during my life before I found out I was a wizard I was never shown any love and now you want me to give up the only person who actually loves me then you're all nutters." Harry said staring them down like they were a group of hippogriffs.

"Harry if there was a way to remove the spell we would do it in a heartbeat to help you two" Lupin said in a soft voice that didn't seem to fit him.

Sirius sat in a daze for a moment then slapped his hand again his head and started to laugh like a mad man about to be carted away to the nut house.

"I can't believe I didn't think of it till now; there is a way of removing the spell. Years of not listening to my mother talk about pure blood topics must have subconsciously seeped into my brain. Albus is it possible to do a marriage bonding?" Sirius asked still chuckling.

The headmaster nodded "That could be done, but only someone who is appointed by the ministry is able to do it so that the spell on Draco would become useless. I could perform the bond but there would be no guarantee that it would work fully." Dumbledore said looking at his former student.

"Before we do such a thing I think we should give Harry and Draco sometime to talk things over."McGonagall said rising from her chair along with the others as they departed from the room.

Dumbledore looked at the two before closing the door behind him as he led the others to the hall below.

--  
Draco finally pulled away enough to look up at Harry; he searched the emerald jewels looking at him.

"Before you even ask, I'm going to prove to you that this isn't a dream" Harry said softly as he leaned in and gave Draco a soft but controlling kiss as he wasted no time slipping his tongue into Draco's mouth and coaxing his lover's tongue into a heated battle for control.

The blonde felt his knees go weak as he was lowered to the ground till he was sitting down with the boy who lived slowly pulling out of the kiss.

Harry panted softly as he looked at Draco taking in his beauty.

"If I go with you Harry my life will change drastically, my way of living will be so different then I'm used to" Draco said softly his cheeks were still red from making out a few minutes before.

The raven haired boy took Draco's hand in his and ran his thumb across the back of his hand "Are you going to be able to give up all that just for me, I don't want to rush you into something you're not ready to do." Harry said softly still rubbing Draco's hand.

Draco looked down at his hand being held and looked back up into Harry's eyes. "I'm willing to give up everything to be with you, my name, my money, and my social ties to be with you as long as we can." He said softly pulling Harry down into another kiss, his arms wrapped around Harry's neck.

The boys didn't notice the door open and the group return. Sirius looked at the two and felt a mix of happiness and unhappiness. He was happy that his godson was happy, but on the other hand he had chosen to be with someone who had ties to the dark lord.

Harry pulled away when he felt everyone's eyes on him, keep his arms around Draco he cradled him and started to rub his back out of habit.

Dumbledore looked at the two boys. "Have you two made a choice?" he asked his blue eyes were sparkling.

Draco looked over and smiled "I'm willing to give up everything for Harry, I love him and nothing anyone says to me will make me change my mind." The blonde said pulling away from Harry and getting to his feet and holding his hand out to his lover and helped him to his feet.

--  
After a few minutes the office had been redecorated with the colors of Slytherin and Gryffindor. Red and green banners were laced together as they hung from the ceiling as gold and silver lights twinkled softly around everyone.

Draco looked over at Harry standing beside him, and then at the others in the room, Snape had been summoned since he was Draco's godfather so it was his duty to be there, his hand was resting on his godson's shoulder.

"As your godfather Draco I want to you to know that I'm here for you… especially if you decide to come to your senses" the potion master said walking back to his spot on the side of Draco.

Sirius glared at the potion master and for once kept his mouth shut as the headmaster and deputy headmaster stood before the group.

"We should hurry now, it's getting late and you all have to leave soon" Dumbledore said calmly as attention was turned to him. Harry and Draco moved into position as their godfathers took their places behind them much to their displeasure. Placing their hands on both boys' shoulders they waited for their part of the ceremony.

Dumbledore smiled at how two rivals had grown closer and given up all rivalry against one another to be together.

" Now we shall begin…Harry and Draco, you have decided to be bonded together in this most ancient of magical ways, in this form of magical marriage you have chosen to forsaken all others and love each other until your life has run its course and you are both put to the ground for eternal slumber. Is there anything you would like to say to each other?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Draco nodded as he locked eyes with Harry. "I was in love with you from the moment I laid eyes on you, being sheltered my whole life I saw this scruffy person and it was like a stray Crup that needed all the love it could get. I wanted to just hold you right then and there and give you all the love that you wanted and needed. When I found out who you were at school I knew that it would never work. I never imagined I would be standing here besides you." Draco smiled softly "I swear from this day forward that I will no longer follow my pureblood upbringings to be with you. Nothing anyone says will make me want to leave your side ever. " He said softly as he blushed.

Harry smiled as well "If there were no separate houses I'm sure in the beginning we would have been friends, with all the talk of Slytherin being evil I never thought I would fall for someone who used to be my rival. Draco as a promise I won't let anything happen to you ever." The raven haired boy said calmly hiding the fact that his insides were in knots at that very moment.

The headmaster nodded to the potion master to begin his part.

Snape cleared his throat a bit "As godfather to Draco Malfoy, I Severus Tobias Snape hereby acknowledge and accept his love for Harry James Potter, in front of these witnesses on this date. Standing in place of his father, Lucius Malfoy, I give permission for this bonding and hope for 

only good things to happen in this relationship despite my feelings of the past" Snape said finishing his part and looking over at Sirius.

The animagi wizard took a deep breath before starting "As godfather to Harry James Potter, I Sirius Black acknowledge and accept his love for Draco Malfoy, in front of these witnesses on this date. Standing in place of his father, James Potter, I give permission for this bonding and also only hope for good things to happen in this relationship despite my feelings of the past as well." Sirius said wanting to scrub his mouth out with a cleaning spell at that moment.

"Now Severus take Sirius's hand and leave the other on Draco and Harry's shoulders… good and then I take Harry and Draco's "Dumbledore said as he grasped both boy's hands gently. "May you two be blessed and be able to spend every moment together that you can in these dark times." He said softly as he released their hands and clasped his own long fingered hand together. "You two may now kiss to seal the bond between you" Dumbledore said with a smile

Harry's cheeks were dusted with a light blush as he kissed Draco, he could feel a small tingle of magic dance across their lips as they kissed.

Professor McGonagall dabbed her eyes and lightly blew her nose into a handkerchief that she had produced from her sleeve.

Lupin smiled as well, he waited for Harry and Draco to part before he spoke. "Albus we should be going now, I'm sure you will come up with a reason as to Draco's disappearance from school." The werewolf said as he looked at the headmaster.

"Before we go we'll need a way to get back to London without being seen, since Harry is supposed to be dead right now" Sirius said standing his ground.

Dumbledore only smiled as he picked up an old can and handed it to Sirius and made sure that everyone was touching it before he cast the portkey spell and waited a few seconds before the small group disappeared and reappeared in front of their destination an oddly numbered street, number twelve seemed to be missing.

Draco was about to say something when twelve Grimmuld Street appeared before them and they went inside quickly, the house disappearing once again between the other two houses. The inside of the house looked different from the last time Harry had been inside it was still a tad dark but the air didn't seem as heavy as it used to.

"Harry the room you stayed in last time has been set up, the bed though is only for one but I can change that it a split second before you turn in tonight." Lupin said going down the hall and into the sitting room that looked like a whole new room. Harry could feel his jaw drop a bit at how different everything looked. "It's amazing, this doesn't even look like the same room anymore" the raven haired boy said in awe.

Sirius chuckled and walked into the room behind the group. "We had quite a lot of trouble with distractions that popped up every couple hours; it took us forever to finish cleaning the place and making it livable. Why just the other day I was trying to get a sandwich when…" Remus quickly covered Sirius's mouth his face a deep red. "I don't think they should hear about our private life in such detail." He said with a warning gaze.

Draco stifled his laugh under his hand as the two older men left the room to have a possible long talk about proper conversations in front of their new house guests.

--

As soon as Sirius and Remus left the room Draco tackled Harry onto the large sofa that was against the wall. Straddling his narrow hips he looked at his lover and gave a smirk that would give dragons gooseflesh.

Harry shivered slightly as Draco attached his lips to the side of Harry's neck and worked on a single spot over and over again.

"Draco…ah, we should wait till later… when no one will walk in on us" Harry panted

The blonde pulled away and looked down "I waited this long and I thought you were dead, so you're not going to get out of it that easy. I plan to shag you right here and now." Draco growled out as he returned to Harry's neck continued to suck on it. Waiting for the right moment Harry flipped Draco off the couch and got up and looked down at him.

"I know of a better place" Harry whispered as he helped Draco to his feet and pulled him up the stairs. They made it up to the bedroom Remus had been talking about. As soon as the lock clicked, the blonde removed his shirt. Ever since he returned to school he still hadn't changed into his school clothes, his white shirt that had no wrinkles before was crumpled on the floor forgotten. Draco smirked and went over to Harry. "You're wearing too many clothes, I'm going to fix that right now" Draco said practically ripping Harry's shirt to shreds as he pulled it off.

Harry lifted the lighter blonde and felt Draco put his legs around his waist and rubbed their bare chests together. Moving toward the bed Harry laid his blonde angel down on the double bed as he kissed him and kept his body close to the blonde's.

Draco gripped the blanket in his fingers and moaned softly into the kiss. Neither boy decided to keep their voices down. Harry enjoyed the feeling of being the one in control in this relationship.

Going up the stairs Remus and Sirius heard muffled moans coming from Harry's room. Remus blushed lightly when he felt Sirius come up behind him.

"Looks like those two have the right idea, we should leave them alone for a while… remind me later to put a silencing spell on that room as well as ours" Sirius said standing outside the door an listening to the sounds coming from inside. Remus grabbed his lover by the ear and dragged him back to the living room. "It's not right to listen in on other people's activities… especially Harry's" Remus said his hands resting on his hips.

Draco reached up and pulled Harry into a searing kiss as he felt the rest of his clothes join the others on the floor. His pale features were stained red by the blush that was painted over his cheeks and neck as his lover's lips moved down to his chest and abs that had been toned from years of Quidditch. Draco couldn't help the fact that he was so sensitive to Harry's touches.

The blonde couldn't even former proper words or sentences; he had turned into putty under Harry's touch. Harry found this very amusing that he was able to pull these feelings and emotions from the ice prince of Slytherin, nipping at the blonde's neck Harry could honestly say that hearing his lover moan was quite a turn on.

"I love you Harry…" Draco whispered as he reached up and wove his fingers into Harry's silky hair.

Harry licked his lips that had suddenly become dry "I love you as well Draco… nothing is going to come between us." Harry whispered as he brushed his fingers over Draco's chest softly. By the time they had spent all their energy the sun had set hours before.

The room was filled with a silver moon light as the two teens were sleeping. Harry held the blonde close to him like a stuffed animal that he never wanted to let go of. He had to admit the best thing about being in hiding was that he was going to have many pleasant nights filled with some of the hottest sex he could imagine especially with someone as hot as Draco.

--  
Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when a strong wind ripped through the room and doused all the light in the room. Pulling his wand out of his robes he relit the torches on the wall. "You can come out of the shadows. I know you are there, don't think just because I am an old man that I had grown senile and didn't think you would show up Tom." Dumbledore said calmly as he looked up from the letter he had been reading.

Voldemort stepped out of the darkness near the large wooden door and ran his head over his hairless scalp. "It is good to see you again Albus, I thought it would be fitting if we had one last meeting face to face for old time sake." Voldemort said as he moved forward till he was standing before the headmaster's desk.

"I know why you're here; now that Harry's gone you know your only other real threat is I. With my death you have nothing to stop you in taking over the wizarding world." The aged headmaster said as he looked at his former student with his piercing blue eyes.

The dark lord began to laugh as he reached into his robe and pulled his wand out "Nothing ever slipped past you, always ten steps ahead of everyone else I'm sure. Yet if you knew I was coming why did you not go into hiding?" Voldemort asked genuinely puzzled

"As headmaster of this school it is my duty to be here for the students to protect them from all types of evil just like you Tom. If you have come here to kill me then do it all ready, stalling only makes you look more scared of me." Dumbledore said confidently as he rose quickly from his chair.

Voldemort raised his wand quickly "Avada Kedava" he roared the rush of blinding green light filled the room momentarily before disappearing.

Dumbledore's fell back into his chair hanging off of it like a rag doll, his piercing blues eyes stared into nothingness at the floor. Fawkes flew over to his master and landed on the desk and began to weep at the death of Dumbledore.

Voldemort turned on his heal and left the office and the school as he left ground he cast the dark mark over the grounds and disaperated just as he crossed the gates into Hogsmeade.

Many students awoken by the bright flash of green light in the sky alerted the teachers to the dark mark.

Professor McGonagall ran to Dumbledore's office to tell him of the mark above the ground, upon entering she made the discovery that it was in fact the headmaster who had been killed.

Convening all the teachers into the headmaster's office the body was covered and the heads of the houses were told to get the students back to their beds and all the information would be told to them in the morning.

Snape swallowed the lump in his throat as he decided whether or not to tell his house what had happened, he knew that they wouldn't care that the headmaster had died but who had done it.

Going out the front doors he swooped down to the gate and disaperated from sight and appeared before the non-existent12 Grimmuld place and waited for it to appear before going to the door and banging on it.

Sirius had fallen asleep in the living room and woke to the bangs and went to the front door and opened it. "What the hell if your problem… Snivellus it's one in the morning, this better be important" the animagi grumbled as he let his rival into the house.

"Dumbledore is dead" the potion master said cutting right to the point, he was never one for prolonging news.

The Marauder looked down and cleared his throat "Come inside and I'll go wake Remus he should hear this as well." The man said as he went up the staircase to the master bedroom and woke his sleeping lover. "You need to come downstairs with me" he said trying to keep his emotions in check at the moment as they went to the living room to speak with Snape.

"What is going on here, its late couldn't this news wait till morning?" Remus asked as he yawned slightly.

Snape was standing by the window his back facing the two men "The dark lord has killed Albus; with believing that Harry is dead he of course went after the only other threat he had." The potion master said facing his former rivals.

"Albus must have known this…why didn't he set up more security?" Remus asked trying to stomach the fact that the man who had helped him so many times and who he had just seen hours before was now dead.

Sirius put his arms around Remus and held him close "I just wonder how we're going to deal with this loss now, especially when the world thinks Harry is dead as well." The animagi said solemnly as he looked toward the door.

--  
Draco was sound asleep in Harry's arms when he felt something warm under his hand; slowly rousing from his deep sleep he rubbed the warm substance between his fingers. Reaching for his wand he lit the nearest candle and saw his hand was covered in blood. Looking over at Harry he was bleeding from multiple wounds. Shifting over in his sleep Harry vanished in a puff of smoke and was gone. Malfoy screamed for help and sat up in bed. That was the moment he realized he been having a nightmare. Covered in sweat, it took the blonde a moment to realize that he no longer was at Hogwarts but a safe house that he had gone to, to be with Harry.

Looking for real at his lover he smiled to see him safely sound asleep in the bed next to him, his wonderful green eyes closed softly in sleep.

Climbing out of bed the blonde went to his trunk and pulled out his black boxers and his silk green robe and put them on. Leaving the room silently, Draco walked down the stairs till he heard muffled voices coming from the living room.

Creeping closer to the door the blonde heard his lover's name._** What are they talking about Harry for…? I thought he was safe here.**_ Draco thought as the door was suddenly opened and he stumbled into the room.

Snape looked at his godson who had been eavesdropping outside the living room door. "Draco, Potter has seemed to rub off on you all ready" the potion master said noticing his godson was wearing a robe.

Draco looked away for a moment "He's sleeping right now; you can't be serious about moving Harry again. We're safe here aren't we? Dumbledore said he would be" Draco said wringing his hands together. Does the dark lord know where we are?" he asked softly.

Snape shook his head "No but it would only be a matter of time Draco…I know you love him." The potion master remarked.

Sirius and Remus took the chance and snuck out of the room and headed for their private room so they could catch up on their sleep. They also wanted to give Snape some time with his god son.

Draco looked at his godfather with a small smirk on his face "There is something I need from you I want you to brew me a potion. I know you won't want to but I need this" Draco said as he pulled a slip of paper out of his robe.

Snape took the paper and looked at it closely and nearly dropped it right there, looking at his favorite student and godson he sighed softly. "Have you really thought this through?" he asked and waited for his response which was a nod of the head.

"Are you really sure you want to take this big step so early in this relationship? What if he turns out to leave you for someone else?" the potion master asked as he pocketed the small scrap of paper.

The blonde nodded again "I love him and he loves me, this would be the perfect step to really make our lives whole. Besides you know as well as I do that I would need to start taking the potion now for it to actually work perfectly. I'll say this so you can understand it professor, I want this potion so that I can have his baby grow inside of me I want to have a child with Harry Potter" Draco said getting a slight pout on his face.

"You really want a baby with me Draco?" a voice asked.

Draco spun around and came face to face with his lover and swallowed hard, the raven haired teen was wearing a red robe that barely brushed the top of his knees and the front was left open so it was pretty loose and revealed his toned abs. Draco was at a loss for words, he really wished his godfather would leave so he could shag his lover again.

Snape cleared his throat and walked past Harry " I must be going now" He muttered as he left the house and apparated back to the school a light tinge of blush on his cheeks at the sight he saw.


	7. Lustful Heart

**Chapter 7: Lustful Heart**

Draco watched his lover lean against the door frame Harry stretched his arms over his head his robe slid up his well toned thighs.

"Harry you're not wearing any boxers are you?" Draco asked slightly shocked

The raven haired Gryffindor smirked "Your absolutely right, I'm entirely naked under this robe" Harry said smirking as he moved closer to Draco and rested his hand on Draco's outer thigh and slowly raised his hand and pushed Draco's robe up slowly and moved his hand back and cupped Draco's ass cheek and squeezed it as he pulled their hips crashing together.

The pair of black boxers was discarded like an old newspaper and lay forgotten on the middle of the living room floor as Harry went for round number two with his lover.

The blonde moaned softly and bit his bottom lip to keep himself quiet as his lover entered him once more; the slight stabbing pain quickly went away as they waited for Draco to get used to the intruding organ.

"Move before I hex you into next year" Draco moaned softly as Harry started to slowly move in him to pull some of the most erotic moans from the blonde.

Draco nearly knocked himself out when his head slammed against the door frame when Harry brushed the bundle of nerves that made him see stars.

Harry grabbed his blonde angel by the back of his neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss as he moved in his hot channel. He could feel Draco's nails clawing at his back pulling him closer. Deciding to have some fun Harry slowed his ministrations to a stop before pulling back and slamming hard into Draco sending all coherent thought out of the blonde's head.

Continuing to shag his boyfriend, Harry felt his orgasm build and when Draco tightened his grip on his lover's shoulder, Harry increased his pace and angle to make the end the best. Draco was covered in sweat as he arched his back. His lover's attention to angle a detail was making him see stars. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better, a hand slid between them and made sure Draco wasn't being neglected in any way. The blonde knew he wouldn't last too long.

Moments later Draco had a mind blowing orgasm that was so strong he cried out and lost consciousness, Draco crumpled into Harry's arms like a doll the sweat on his back made his silk robe stick to body.

Pulling out of Draco and taking his wand out of his pocket, Harry cleaned both of them up and the mess on the floor before carrying Draco back up to bed. Putting the blonde back to bed, Harry kissed his forehead and climbed into bed behind him.

--  
In the master bedroom of 12 Grimmuld Street, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were wide awake. The loud moans and cries of pleasure had woken them up from their sound sleep.

Remus's cheeks were dark red when he rolled over and looked at his lover "Don't get any cute ideas…you're still in trouble for earlier today. Talking like that in front of Harry and Draco" he said at the pouting face looking at him as he rolled onto his side his back facing Sirius.

The animagi shifted over so he was hugging his lover close. "Oh don't be mad… you know I think your extra cute when you're mad. That's what made me fall for you in the first place. You always had your nose buried in a book reading, trying to be oh so innocent. When I knew you really weren't" Sirius whispered as he licked Remus's ear trying to get some sort of reaction out of him.

Said werewolf shifted once again "I have things to do tomorrow, I'm not in the mood I'm still mad at you as well" He said rolling over long enough to kiss his lover goodnight before going back to bed. Sirius grumbled something before turning in as well for the second time that night.

--  
Snape stayed outside the castle and walked the grounds to clear his mind; he wondered how the dark lord got onto the school grounds in the first place.

The castle was protected by magical barriers and spells. As he walked by the lake he could hear the merpeople below the surface of the water singing like they did every night, but tonight their song seemed sad.

Looking at the surface of the water the potion master felt the song flow through him in a way that touched him. When he neared the water's edge his left arm began to ache, he was being summoned before the dark lord. Snape could feel his stomach sink lower, he thought of running but he needed to know how the dark lord was able to get onto the school grounds.

Walking down to Hogsmeade Snape apparated to his master's location and kneeled down before him.

"Ah, Severus how good of you to join me… I was just thinking about you" Voldemort remarked as he flicked his wand, magical ropes coiled around Snape and held him to a stone pillar. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill you, I just didn't want you to get any ideas of running away." The snake-man said as he circled the potion master.

Voldemort took his time before speaking again to the potion master "You're wondering how I got into the school. Well I'll tell you, Wormtail told me an interesting story about a tunnel that led into the school grounds from that horrid shack in Hogsmeade. I decided to try it out, when I was sure that it proved useful I used the tunnel and just walked up to the school." Voldemort said calmly.

Snape held his tongue for as long as he could. "You would have needed help to get into the school" he remarked standing as still as a statue.

Snapping his fingers a teenage boy walked out of the shadows with a smirk on his face.

"Balise… I had a feeling" the potion master said looking his student over and noticing a vile in his hands as he handed it over to the dark lord. Going over to the head of the Slytherin house the dark lord forced his mouth open and dumped the potion in and covered Snape's mouth till he swallowed the potion.

--  
Coughing and trying to force the potion up his throat, he could tell just by the taste that it was Veritaserum. All the information in his head was now an open book to the dark lord. With Occlumency he could mask his thoughts but now he knew that he couldn't lie about anything.

Voldemort smirked as he readied himself to question the potion master

"Is your name Severus Snape?"

"Yes"

"Are you or have you ever lied to me in the past?"

"Yes" Snape responded trying to avert his eyes from the dark lord.

Voldemort smirked coldly "Now for the crème del crème question, Is Harry Potter really dead?"

Snape bit down on his tongue, he kept a straight face as best as he could as he tried to keep from answering the question.

"Harry…. Harry Potter is… he… is alive" Snape responded dropping his head in defeat.

Balise couldn't stay quiet anymore "Where is Draco?" he asked not caring if he spoke when he shouldn't have.

Snape looked at his student "He's with Harry, somewhere safe for now. Away from the public eye, and it would be wise to just forget about Draco, he has eyes only for Harry." he remarked.


	8. Angelic Heart

**Chapter 8: Angelic Heart**

The clock in the kitchen was ticking loudly along with the crackling fire; Remus was always an early riser ever since he was a child. His morning routine hadn't changed once since he started living with Sirius. Standing in the kitchen he sighed softly as he decided what to put out for everyone for breakfast. Pulling his wand out of his pocket he waved it over the table.

Giant piles of toast and eggs were sitting on the table along with pitchers of orange juice and milk. Waving his wand once again the food was instantly warmed up and waiting for the others to wake up, going up the stairs to the hallway he climbed the second flight of stairs to his and Sirius's room.

"Wake up Sirius, breakfast is ready and it's going to get cold if you take too long." The werewolf said as he felt something big and furry tackle him to the ground and licking his face. "I'm guessing you want to be taken outside for a while, I don't know if that is really a good idea at the moment. If Voldemort ever finds out that Harry is still alive, then everything will be for nothing. No place is really safe right now, no one other than us can know he's alive right now. Other's knowing put them in danger." The former professor remarked petting Sirius's neck out of habit.

Pushing his lover off of him Remus got to his feet and made his way to Harry and Draco's room and knocked on the door. "Harry, Draco, breakfast is ready… you should hurry up before it gets cold" Remus said going down the stairs and heading into the kitchen to wait for everyone to come down and eat.

--  
Harry slowly woke up and nuzzled against Draco's shoulder and smiled at the still sleeping angel beside him. Getting out of bed he slowly made his way to the bathroom and started up the shower to get clean before starting his day. Looking at his reflection in the mirror in front of him, letting out a sigh Harry turned and stepped in. Harry was so hypnotized by the warmth of the water he didn't notice his lover slip in behind him until a pair of arms were wrapped around his waist.

"You came in here to shower without me? That is very inconsiderate of you Harry; I may have to make you suffer for a while." Draco remarked as he mapped out every ridge of Harry's bare chest from behind. The blonde made sure to miss Harry's nipples to tease him.

Harry turned around and pushed Draco against the wall and locked eyes with him. Leaning in for a kiss the hot water suddenly turned to ice. Nearly jumping out of his skin Harry fell out of the shower with Draco landing on top of him.

Draco started to snicker lightly "Now I have you right where I want you" Draco leaned down and kisses Harry showing all his passion and love in one kiss. Harry kissed his lover back with intense passion, when his scar began to prickle slightly he ignored it and broke the kiss for air.

"We should go down to breakfast before Sirius and Remus eat it all" Harry whispered as he pulled Draco into another kiss before sitting up and holding Draco close to him. Draco grabbed his robe from the floor beside them and put it on and got up from Harry's lap.

Heading out of the bathroom Draco swung his hips in a seductive manner as he left the bathroom.

Harry sighed softly as he got to his feet and put his robe on. Suddenly his head felt like it was splitting open. Letting out a pained yell Harry fell against the wall. During his blinding moment of pain Harry saw flashes of images that made his stomach turn.

As soon as it began it was over, the boy who lived grabbed onto the sink and pulled himself up to his feet.

When Harry finally made it downstairs in the kitchen Remus and Draco were talking about creatures of the dark arts. Rubbing his forehead a bit the raven haired Gryffindor sat down next to his lover and started to talk with his godfather.

"You know, very early this morning we had an interesting wakeup call." Sirius chuckled taking a large bite out of a slice of toast.

Draco instantly clammed up and turned a deep shade of red and looked down at his plate.

Remus smiled slightly "No need to worry, we weren't too bothered by it… just one of us wanted to do some snogging. I'm sure you can guess who that was." Remus said grabbing another slice of toast.

Harry looked at his godfather and as he ran his hand through his hair. "How did you ever get through seven years of school with him?" Harry asked looking over at Remus.

The werewolf shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his coffee.

Sirius laughed and grabbed his lover and pulled him into a kiss and licking some of the remaining coffee off the werewolf's lips.

This action received a couple laughs from Harry and Draco. After that breakfast went on without a hitch.

--  
Upon opening his eyes Snape realized that he hadn't been dreaming. He was still chained to the pillar in the dark room. Letting his eyes adjust to the light he looked around to see who was guarding him, when he saw no one he struggled to get free.

"Severus… you're not going anywhere anytime soon, I'm just waiting for that one special person to start snooping around to find you." Voldemort said with a smirk.

Snape glared at the dark lord "I may have followed you, but I was shown a better life. I would rather die than spit on the memory of Dumbledore by helping you for real. I will protect the one person who can defeat you until he is ready to defeat you." the potion master said struggling again.

Voldemort could only laugh at the man that was detained before him.

"You can try all you like to protect the Potter boy but in the end he will fall and I will become the ruler of the magical and muggle world. Now I think you need to practice your bowing before me." Voldemort said as he reached into his robe for his wand. With a quick wave of the wand Snape was free from the invisible binds.

His legs weak from holding his weight all night finally gave out as he fell to his knees before the snake man in front of him. "Don't think that I'm lowering myself to bowing to you" The former double spy said coldly as he waited for his legs to wake up once again. Once he regained his strength he stood up.

"You might as well kill me now; Potter would never risk his life to save mine." Snape remarked taking a deep breath as he stared down the dark lord. The potion master knew that without his wand he was defenseless.

--  
When breakfast was over Harry and Draco went to the sitting room to be alone for a while. Draco had one of Remus's books on the study of defending against the dark arts. The blonde always found reading a way of passing the time, especially when there was nothing else to do.

Harry laid his head on Draco's lap and slowly nuzzled his leg as laid out on the couch. The fire in the fireplace crackled softly keeping the room warm. Looking over at the fire Harry's mind started to drift as he was hypnotized by the flames.

Draco's hand slid over and slowly ran his hand through Harry's unruly hair; his finger twirled a small group of strands over and over again. He was so entranced by the chapter he was reading that he didn't notice Harry had moved and was currently sucking on his neck lightly.

The blonde continued to read pretending not to notice that Harry was trying to flirt with him. He bit his lip lightly to hold in a moan that had started to erupt from his throat.

"Harry, we should wait till later… I mean we don't want your godfather and Remus to think we're shagging every moment of the day." Draco remarked finally unlatching his lover from his neck.

Just as Harry was about to speak Remus walked into the room with a somber look on his face. "There is something that I need to tell you Harry, Last night… Dumbledore was killed last night; Somehow Voldemort was able to get into the school." Remus said taking a seat on the wing backed chair.

"How is that possible, Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place in the magical world other then Gringotts, this has to be a sick joke… how do we know that this isn't a plan to go into hiding as well. Maybe he faked his death…" Harry said hearing his voice cracking a bit.

Remus shook his head "Harry he's gone… if he was doing this to go into hiding he would have told someone." The werewolf said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry got up from the couch and left the room, he slammed the door behind him as he ran down the hall. Harry threw away all cautions and ran out the front door and went down the street into downtown London. He jogged down the street till he reached the doorway of the Leaky Caldron.

Waiting till the street was empty Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak out of his pocket, ever since his second year he always kept it with him. Throwing it over his head and shoulders he slipped into the pub and made his way toward the back courtyard. When he arrived he waited until another aged wizard opened the doorway to Diagon Alley.

Going down the cobblestone street Harry made sure he didn't bump in to anyone, though the street seemed eerily quieter then when he went to get his books and supplies in the summer.

_I guess during the school year this place is pretty empty especially this early in the morning._Harry thought as he made his way down the street.

As Harry walked down the street he had to stop short to keep from running into his father in law Lucius Malfoy. Taking a step back he stood in the empty alleyway and let out a soft sigh as the elder Malfoy walked right past Harry and headed down the dark road of Knockturn Alley.

The Gryffindor knew that he would be able to return to Hogwarts if he went down the dark alley.

--  
Draco sat on the couch in tears he was worried about his boyfriend who had run out into muggle London when he was supposed to be dead. Draco wanted to run after him but he had no idea where to go, the only time his pureblood feet set foot in London was when he was going to Hogwarts, even then he was brought to the train station by his parents who apparated him there.

Remus sat down next the blonde and put his hand on Draco's shoulder. "It might not be too safe but I'm going to take Sirius outside and I hope he can find Harry's scent. You should wait here Draco." The werewolf said as he moved his hand from the blonde's shoulder.

Sirius came into the room in his dog form, a large leather collar around his neck and a leash dragging behind him. His tail began to wag behind him as he waited for Remus to take him out.

"Please just bring Harry back here; it isn't safe out there in muggle London, especially when he is supposed to be hiding from the dark lord and his followers." Draco said folding his hands in his lap.

Taking the leash Remus led his lover out the front door and down Grimmuld Street following the scent that Harry had left behind. Sirius followed the scent to the Leaky Caldron and pushed the creaking door open with his wet nose.

Tom the old bartender looked over at Remus and smiled at him with his missing toothy grin. "Morning… can I get you anything to drink? Or maybe a bone for that handsome dog you have there?" Tom asked as he continued to clean a glass.

Remus shook his head and smiled "No thank you, I actually have to get going, maybe some other time" the werewolf said as he went into the back courtyard and pulled out his wand and tapped the bricks till the doorway opened up revealing the shops of Diagon Alley.

Sirius let out a loud woof as he practically pulled Remus off his feet as they went down the street at a quicker pace. Going down the cobblestone street Sirius had to decipher thousands of scents to find the one he was looking for. Stopping short he started to circle in place trying to find his godson's scent. Going a few steps farther he caught the scent on the wind and headed to where it was coming from.

Remus noticed they were heading straight for Knockturn Alley, pulling back on the leash he slowed his lover down as they entered the darker street.

Lucius was about to step into a shop when something behind him in the reflection of the glass caught his eye.

"I never thought I would see you down here, though I can understand that you might try and come here for companionship after all you are all alone. One friend is dead, another not so much a friend and your boy toy is running from the Ministry. If you want friends so bad I'm sure that the dark lord could have some use for a washed up werewolf like yourself." Lucius said with a smirk.

Sirius let out a deep snarl, his teeth barring at Lucius for insulting Remus. Moving forward he kept snarling, his dog ears pressed right against his head.

Remus pulled on the leash trying to hold Sirius back as he continued to snarl at the elder Malfoy.

"I suggest you subdue that mutt before I am forced to send it flying back down the alley" Lucius said drawing his wand out of his robes.

Knowing that Lucius was serious Remus knelt down and hugged Sirius around the neck. "Calm down now, good boy...quite now" the werewolf whispered into the giant black dog's ear as he started to scratch his neck in a spot he knew calmed Sirius down.

Harry stood against the wall and watched as his godfather was getting ready to attack Lucius Malfoy. Moving over Harry put his hidden hand on Sirius's head and waited for him to calm down.

Lucius put his wand away as he shoved past Remus. "Oh if you are looking to speak with Severus I will pass a message on to him" the elder blonde said as he gave a smirk and disaperated from the man in front of him.

--  
Sirius turned his head and panted happily and looked right at Harry and yipped as he felt Harry's invisible hand pet his head.

"Harry… do you know how dangerous it is to be out here" Remus whispered to the invisible boy beside him as they left the dark alley and left Diagon alley and went back into muggle London and back to the hidden 12 Grimmuld place.

Draco was waiting on the couch, hoping that Harry would return to him safely.

Upon entering the house Harry pulled his cloak off and went into the living room, he looked at Draco sitting on the couch and moved over and sat on the floor by the blonde's feet.

"I love you Draco… I just want you to know that incase anything happens to me. No matter what anyone says to you. You are not your father; you never have to become him ever." Harry said reaching up and taking Draco's hand and holding it softly.

The blonde was confused, he wondered if his lover was saying goodbye forever.

"Harry what are you saying? You're not leaving me are you?"Draco asked very worried at that moment.

The raven haired teen stood up and leaned in for the sweetest kiss that Draco could ever have. His hand slipped up into Harry's hair and pulled him closer.

Harry pulled away for air; his hair was twice the mess it was earlier.

In the other room Sirius had his boyfriend cornered against the wall and was in the process of giving him a hickey on his neck.

"Siri…us…" Remus whimpered out as he gripped the other man's shoulders tightly, wanting to push him away but with no strength behind it.

This made the animagi want his special werewolf even more then he did ten minutes before. He didn't care who heard them at the moment as long as he got to snog his boyfriend for a very long time.

--  
After a quick lunch of sandwiches and pumpkin juice Harry had challenged Sirius to a game of wizard's chess. One game had turned into ten and ten into thirty. By the time Remus had called them for dinner it was an even match of forty wins each.

Draco had fallen asleep watching the two play chess which wasn't smart, when the blonde woke up he had little ink drawings all over his face courtesy of Harry and Sirius who just couldn't resist.

Cleaning up with a cleaning spell Draco had decided not to speak to Harry at dinner that is until Harry kissed him and made him forget all his anger. When Harry stuck his tongue down the blonde's throat, Draco forgot everything and nearly fainted on the spot from how hot the kiss was.

Remus cleared his throat separating the two teens before they ran out of air. He didn't want to have to explain to anyone at St. Mungo's why Harry Potter who was supposed to be dead was passed out from snogging his boyfriend Draco Malfoy.

Dinner continued with pleasant conversation and finally ended with a small toast to Dumbledore with lemon squares covered in lemon drops.

Sirius didn't care for the lemon drops so every time Remus was turned away he spit the lemon drops into the fireplace causing the fire to whistle and crackle from the candy breaking up.

"If you don't like the candy then put it aside, you are like a child sometimes I swear" Remus huffed reminding Harry of his friend Hermione.

When dinner ended and the kitchen was cleaned up Harry took Draco to their room and lay on the bed with him and held him close to his chest. After a while Draco's eye lids became heavy and he slowly drifted into a heavy sleep.

Harry waited until he was sure Draco was sound asleep before sneaking out of the room and going back to the kitchen. Once inside the kitchen he checked his pockets for his wand and invisibility cloak. Removing his glasses he pocketed those as well before grabbing a small handful of floo powder and tossing it into the dying fire

"Dumbledore's office" He said clearly and stepping into the bright green flames.

The rushing wind in his ears and the spinning was enough to make him sick if he didn't keep his eyes closed.

Once arriving in the office Harry stepped forward out of the fire and sighed quietly glad that the office was dark and no one was there. Pulling his glasses out of his pocket he put them on and removed his invisibility cloak from his pocket as well. Donning the cloak Harry felt safer.

Leaving the office and entering the halls of the school, Harry traveled through the dark halls to get to the entrance hall.

When he arrived the emerald eyed teen stopped and looked around the hall. Seeing that no one else was around Harry removed his cloak and slipped down the stairs toward the dungeons where Snape's private chambers were.

"Well, well seems Snape wasn't lying though how could he with the Veritaserum we gave him. The dark lord isn't happy that you're still alive Potter" Balise said stepping out of the shadows and drawing his wand quickly. Harry pulled out his wand ready to fight off the Slytherin "Expelliarmus" Balise yelled out, disarming the other teen.

Harry glared at the other teen "So are you going to earn favor points with Voldemort by bringing me to him so he can try to kill me again?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

Balise stood with his wand pointed at the boy who lived.

"You're not going to win him over this way, not to mention that I've already shagged him…Draco is mad for me." Harry said egging Balise on, only to receive a punch in the face from the other teen.

Harry chuckled as he spit some blood onto the floor. Tightening his hand into a fist he threw a punch at Balise to knock him back.

"When you're dead Potter, I'll be there to comfort him and make him mine" the Slytherin teen said re-pointing his wand at the boy who lived.

"Locomotor Mortis" Balise cried out causing Harry's legs to bind together. "I'm going to make sure that you are dead this time around, before you die you should know that Snape never gave up where you were once. It was almost like he wiped his mind of where you were being hidden." The teen said smirking as he punched Harry in the stomach hard.


	9. Dragon Heart

**Chapter 9: Dragon Heart**

Draco was roused from his sleep by a flutter of wings, when he opened his grey eyes Hedwig was circling the room hooting in an upset tone. Getting up from the bed Draco began to look around for Harry, Hedwig following close behind before landing on the blonde's shoulder. After search the entire house the blonde went to the sitting room where Sirius and Remus were sitting.

"I can't find Harry anywhere; I've searched the entire house… I don't know where he went. Earlier he was saying strange things about how he loves me and that I should know that if something happens to him." Draco said reaching up and starting to pet Hedwig's chest softly.

Sirius looked over at Remus "I have an idea who might know where he went. Kreacher get in here…" Sirius yelled as a loud pop filled the room and a very old house elf stood before Sirius"

"Master… is there anything Kreacher can do for you?" the house elf asked bowing slightly though his face held a great sneer.

Sirius looked at the house elf "You remember my godson Harry Potter, have you seen Harry recently?" Sirius asked getting to his feet and looking at the house elf.

The old elf nodded his head "Kreacher hear the Potter boy earlier in the kitchen from his cupboard using the floo powder to travel to Dumbledore's office." Kreacher said lifting his head and looking at his master.

Draco looked at the floor as he touched his lips with his fingertips. In his mind he was trying to come up with a plan to find Harry and get him back safe.

"If Dumbledore is dead why would he go to Hogwarts when he knows that his secret could be spilled if he goes there?" Draco asked looking at the two men before him.

Sirius sighed softly "When we were looking for Harry in Diagon Alley we ran into your father and he said something about Snivellus that hinted he was being held by Voldemort somewhere. You know how Harry is, when someone is in trouble he's the first one to go and help them." The animagi remarked looking at Draco.

Remus nodded "Harry is trying to make it up to Severus for the torture his father and Sirius both put him through when we were all in school together." The werewolf said getting up from the couch he was sitting on.

"This is why I fell for Harry, he's not some snobby rich person who lets others do things for him, he has adventures he puts others needs in front of his own. But he's going to get himself killed him he goes off like this all alone without back up. We need to go to Hogwarts and back him up before something bad happens to him." Draco said looking at Remus and Sirius.

"Draco you know Harry does this to keep people safe, if you go you'll make it harder for him to concentrate on what he needs to do. I know you don't want to hear this but you have to stay here. That's why he left without telling you where he was going to keep you safe" Remus said going over to Draco and putting a comforting arm around him.

The blonde pulled away from Remus's comfort the jarring motion sent Hedwig fluttering off to perch on the bookcase. Draco turned on his heel and kept his back facing the two men behind him.

"You're right he did it to protect me, and he is the great Harry Potter he can get out of any jam with the luck he has." Draco said leaving the room and heading up the stairs to the room he shared with Harry and closed the door behind him.

Draco was in tears as he sat on the bed and hugged a pillow close to his chest. Closing his eyes as the tears slid down his pale cheeks silently.

--

Harry looked up at Balise as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position even though his legs were still locked together.

The Slytherin teen looked down at the boy who lived. "You're supposed to save everyone from the dark lord, how did you get beat so easy by me?" Balise asked with a smirk as he crouched down close to Harry.

"You caught me off guard is all... though I should have expected to find some rats down here it is a dungeon after all" Harry said confidently.

This angered Balise as he pointed his wand again at Harry "I can't wait until you're finally gone, you may be some golden boy to a lot of people but you are nothing special." He said poking Harry roughly in the chest with his wand.

"When you're gone Draco will be very upset and need to be consoled by someone he knows very well. That will be me and then he'll fall for me." The teen said as two others came out of the shadows and stood above Harry.

Draco's former bodyguards started to crack their knuckles as Balise stood up to his full height once again. "He'll be here soon, and we need to get Potter ready for his date with a very special surprise." The teen said ordering the two idiots to pull Harry to his feet and drag him back up the stairs to the entrance hall.

In the entrance hall Harry saw Lucius Malfoy standing there waiting dressed in some of his finest robes with a cane in his hand that Harry knew hid the elder blonde's wand.

"Ah if it isn't Harry Potter, I hear that you have some idea where Draco is. His mother is very worried about him since he hasn't returned any of her letters. If you just tell me where he is I'll make sure that he returns home to where he's safe and he can be reminded that he is a pureblood wizard." Lucius said taking a step forward toward Harry.

Harry stood there quietly and just stared at the man in front of him before speaking. "Draco wants nothing to do with that pureblood lifestyle anymore he said so himself. Your fancy life means nothing. " The emerald eyed teen said smirking at his father in law.

Lucius was livid as he stood there in the empty entrance hall "I think it's time you shut your mouth before it gets you into any more trouble boy" the blonde said locking eyes with Harry.

The teen gulped lightly frozen to the spot with the leg locking spell he held his head up. "You don't scare me anymore; you're losing your grip on controlling your own family." He said gripping hand into a fist.

That small sentence caused the elder Malfoy to snap. Pulling out his wand from inside his cane he pointed it at Harry. "Crucio" he roared the force of the hate behind the spell sent Harry reeling backwards into the large Gryffindor hourglass by the main doors. The glass shattered and red stones spilled across the stone floor.

--

Draco felt a pain in his chest that gave him a bad feeling. Letting out a heavy breath Draco went over to his chest and grabbed his wand that was lying on top of it and stuffing into his pocket. He grabbed his broom and without hesitating he ran down the stairs till he was standing in the kitchen. He didn't care how much noise he made making his way through the house. Going over to the fireplace he grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace and stepped into the fire.

"Gryffindor common room" he roared as the fire swept him up like ash, soon he was spinning around like a top until he came to an abrupt stop and moved out of the fireplace with a fluid motion. Many young Gryffindors screamed that someone had just come out of the fire unexpectedly and also a Slytherin no doubt.

Ron and Hermione jumped to their feet and rushed over "Malfoy what the bloody hell are you doing in our common room?" Ron asked checking Malfoy over quickly sizing him up.

Draco didn't bother to dust himself off. "Shut it Weasley, I just needed this fireplace." the blonde said shoving past a bunch of the students and dashed out the portrait and stood on the stairs straining his ears.

Many of the Gryffindors who had seen Draco come out of the fireplace had followed behind him watching him closely. Draco heard the faint sound of a cold laugh that he knew all too well floated into his ears.

Knowing it would take too long to run down the stairs Draco leapt over the railing and wrapped his legs around his broom as he fell maneuvering around the moving staircases till he was hidden just out of sight of the entrance hall. He floated there; his heart was racing from the excitement of dodging the moving stairs.

--

"Now Potter to make sure that you don't get in the way, you're going to get a very special kiss very soon" Lucius said from the other room, his sounded almost gleeful that he was going to be getting rid of the famous boy who lived finally for his master.

Balise's laugh echoed in the hall as the air that Draco was currently hovering in was becoming colder by the second. It took all his self control to keep his teeth from chattering as he waited for the right moment to swoop in.

Draco knew that the entrance hall had filled with Dementors, there was one problem he didn't know how to defeat Dementors but he knew someone who did. Turning his broom nose up Draco shot up like a bullet to the seventh floor where Ron and the others were all standing quietly.

"Granger… how do you get rid of Dementors, you know everything there is to know about everything. You damn well better know how to get rid of them or Harry is going to be in really deep trouble." Draco hissed

Hermione swallowed hard and nodded her head "You have to summon a Patronus, Harry once mentioned that you need to think of a very happy memory to summon it. The spell is expecto patronum" she said breathlessly as Draco dove back down to where he had been before making sure to stop again.

Peering around the corner Draco saw that the front door was open and the voices were growing fainter.

Zipping around the corner he floated silently out the door and quickly took to the shadows of the castle and used his skills as a seeker to locate Harry. He rose higher to get a better look.

His eyes landed on the raven haired boy who was currently backed up against a tree on the edge of the forbidden forest Next to him was an unconscious potion master who looked liked he went a few rounds with a mountain troll.

The Dementors had begun to swarm around the tree and were gliding toward their prey at the base of the tree.

Pulling his wand out of his pocket Draco closed his eyes for a moment trying to find the perfect happy memory. Once he had a grasp on it he snapped his eyes open and smirked at the memory.

"Expecto Patronum" he roared loudly. An extremely bright wave of silver light shot out of his wand. The night sky had lit up as if the sun itself had sprouted out of his wand, Draco squinted his eyes as the silver light took the shape of what he could imagine was a dragon. It swooped down and chased after the hooded creatures that had headed down the lawn of the castle grounds toward the lake.

Shooting toward the ground Draco landed hard as he stopped before Harry and Snape. He was flushed and breathing heavy as he smiled at the other teen in front of him.

Harry got to his feet and launched himself into Draco's arms and hugged him. "I'm so glad you came." He said finally pulling away and looking at Lucius and Balise.

Draco kept his back to them before spinning around yelling the disarming spell and catching theirs and Harry's wand that Balise had been holding still.

Lucius stood there his mouth agape for a moment before he realized and shut his mouth.

"Draco how dare you, I am your father now return my wand at once and come home with me right this minute." The elder Malfoy said his eyes were livid.

The younger Malfoy chuckled softly "No, I'm not listening to you anymore. Before I listened to you, now that I've started to listen to myself I'm enjoying life more. It's time for us to part father." He said going over to Harry and putting his arm around his waist and staying close to him.

--  
The bright light had woken the entire castle; both teachers and students were making their way to the front doors to see what had caused such a stunning light.

Professor McGonagall now headmistress of the school held the lead of the group of teachers on the stairs. Brandishing her wand she swept down the lawn in her bathrobe along with the other teachers.

"Balise Zabini, I am shocked… Mr. Filch, take Mr. Zabini to my office and send one of the school owls to the minister's private residence." The headmistress said her wand pointed at Lucius Malfoy.

Harry started to hear the whispers from the teachers he let out a small sigh of relief that none of the students had seen him yet. He knew for a fact that the teachers wouldn't say anything.

Filch grumbled over and gave a sickening smirk as he grabbed Balise by the wrist and dragged him up the lawn toward the open doors of the castle.

"Mr. Potter, what in heaven's name, are you doing here?" the transfiguration teacher asked setting her gaze on her student.

Before he could answer Snape began to wake up, his demeanor was the same as always as he got to his feet and dusted his robes off. "Potter… I can't very well take house points from someone who is supposed to be dead. Even if they do something utterly stupid as jeopardize everything the way you did. But I will say thank you" the potion master said giving Harry a curt nod before walking over to Lucius and taking back his wand from his pocket and pointing it at the elder Malfoy.

Harry gave out a soft sigh and stayed close to Draco "I'm beat, we should head back now. By the way Draco how much trouble am I in for what I did?" Harry asked softly as they made their way slowly up the lawn hand in hand.

Draco smirked softly "they didn't mind, but that doesn't mean you're going to get off so easily with me. You might be the savior of the magical world but you're going to pay for this" Draco said pulling Harry close up against him.

When the two teens arrived back at the castle the other students had been ushered back to their houses to sleep. They entered the brightly lit entrance hall and squinted as their eyes readjusted to the light. Teachers were bustling around the hall in a flurry. Harry lead Draco toward the stairs, just as they reached the first stair Snape seemed to appear out of nowhere.

The potion master walked the two teens up to McGonagall's office and waited for the headmistress to enter the room.

"Harry… Draco I spoke with Remus and Sirius, they have decided that you need to return to Hogwarts to continue your studies." The witch said raising a hand to rub the bridge of her nose.


	10. Returning Heart

**Chapter 10: Returning Heart**

Harry loved his godfather and Remus, but when he heard those words about returning to school, returning to Quidditch, he jumped out of his seat excited at the fact that he could return to his old somewhat normal life. His celebrations stopped when he saw the look on his lovers face.

"What wrong Draco? I thought you would be happy to come back here… you told me you loved it here" Harry asked softly crouching in front of Draco.

The blonde looked away toward the window and shook his head. Inside, he was screaming; he knew the moment he set foot in the Slytherin common room, it would be pure suicide. It was only a matter of time before someone found out that not only was he gay but shagging the savior of the magical world!

"It's nothing. I was just lost in thought. It feels like I haven't really been gone at all" he lied smiling at Harry.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat before speaking again. "Because of the time you have been gone and the fact that you two are bonded. I have decided that the corridor on the third floor that you once visited in your first year if you recall," She said giving him a stern look, "there is a private residence that you both will be sharing. It is a way of protecting you since no one outside this room knows of it." The Transfiguration teacher replied as she ushered the boys to their feet and led them through the school to their new home.

The corridor had been magically been refigured to resemble a much smaller emptier hall that looked more welcoming this time. Torchlight glowed all around them as they walked toward an interesting painting that they had seen many times on their way to their classes. It was a beautiful painting of a castle in the far distance and in the foreground was a heard of unicorns running free.

Draco was in awe by the painting, he felt like he could step past the paint and walk into that world of beauty. "The pass word is 'tranquility', you both learn it well… your things are all ready inside. You have been excused from classes tomorrow and you will start again next Monday. By then we'll have a story as to how you rose from the dead, Mr. Potter" The older woman said at the doorway. She left the teens to explore their secret home, hidden in the walls of the magic school.

Harry looked around at the large sitting room. the room was beautiful covered with large tapestries and paintings. "Well we don't have to worry about any homework for a few days… though Snape might try to force us to make up all that work we missed" Harry said chuckling as he walked over to Draco and put his arms around him.

"I'm just worried how everyone around here will take the news that I'm no longer single" he said smirking and turning to face Harry. "Don't think I forgot about your punishment… but I will wait." The blonde said looking over his shoulder.

Harry smirked "You know Christmas break is coming up in a little while, do you want to spend it with me?" he asked blushing lightly.

Draco stood there and smiled softly "Of course I would want to spend the holidays with you" moving over to the raven haired teens side he draped his arms over Harry's shoulders and kissed him before pulling away. "Where would you like to go?" he asked staying close to Harry.

"Since I've had enough of seeing your father to last me a life time, I think we should go somewhere safer then the magical world. Possibly muggle London and other areas." He said avoiding bringing up his relatives at all costs. "I'm beat… I would think you would be too; you summoned a Patronus that was almost as big as a Quidditch stadium, what memory was that strong?" he asked taking Draco's hand from his shoulder and leading him up the stairs to the grand bedroom that was fit for a king.

The blonde smiled warmly "I used the memory of the first moment you kissed me. The burning passion that was hidden behind that first kiss was enough for me to save your life." Draco remarked pulling his hand from Harry's and hoping onto the bed and laying back on the eagle owl down comforter.

Harry smiled softly, he was ready to climb into bed and sleep the week away. Though he knew that he wanted to just collapse next to Draco, he knew that if he was going to take Draco to see the muggle world they would need a place to stay.

_I'm going to be committed to St.Mungo's for even thinking of staying there for the holidays._ Harry thought as he walked over to the desk near the window and started to write a letter to his magic hating family members. When he was finished he nudged Hedwig awake from her perch by the window and gave her the letter.

"Take this to the Dursleys; now don't give me that look… I know it's crazy to stay there but it's the safest place." The teen said opening the window as he watched the snow white owl take off and head into the darkness.

Letting out a great yawn he made his way over to the bed leaving a trail of clothes behind him till he was standing at the side of the bed in a pair of green silk boxers. Removing his glasses he set them on the nightstand beside him.

Draco let out a whistle causing Harry to blush all over. The blonde had already stripped out of his clothes and was lying on the bed in his silver boxers. When his lover was lying beside him it took all of Draco's self control to keep himself from jumping the other teen.

--

By the time the Christmas holiday rolled around the students had learned and accepted Harry's false death and had shown him in their own ways what they felt. Many were overjoyed that he was still alive to keep them safe, while others namely Slytherins were always following him with their eyes. Only a few dared to follow him in person.

For a month Draco and Harry were able to keep their relationship private from everyone around them, in potions however Snape showed his protective authority over his godson more by constantly berating and demeaning Harry's potion skills even if he made a perfect potion Snape found some flaw with it and chewed him out for it.

Harry was glad when classes were over for the day he wanted to collapse on his bed with Draco and forget about potions and look forward to the long private train ride to London. In a train car all alone with Draco doing whatever they pleased.

Falling into a large chair he sighed loudly, his classes were over for the day and the next morning he would be on his way to his family's home for vacation. Harry was bored, it was his free period and Draco was busy studying in the library. It was the safest place for him since he didn't have to worry about being jumped there by Harry.

With their relationship a secret Draco knew if he wanted to get any work done for his teachers he had to stay a distance from even looking at his lover or they would end up in another broom closet.

By dinner Draco had finished his homework and decided that he had spent enough time away from Harry. When he arrived back at their room he wasn't shocked to find Harry asleep in the chair like a cat curled up to keep warm. The blonde could only smile at the scene in front of him.

Leaning down over the arm of the chair Draco kissed Harry's cheek before pulling away.

"Get your bum up and finish packing, you won't have time in the morning" Draco said taking a seat on the arm of the chair.

Harry opened his eyes and sighed audibly as he rose from the chair and trudged over to his trunk and pulled out the rest of his things that he needed for holiday and tossed them into the trunk he and Draco were sharing.

"When we get to the station tomorrow night we're going to be going to my family's place for a few days. They won't be too thrilled that I'm home so don't expect anything less than living hell from them." Harry remarked throwing the last book into the trunk.

Draco waved his wand causing everything in the trunk to fall into order in the space saving trunk. "It's only fair that I meet your family, when people are in a relationship they meet each other's family. I've always wondered about your life outside of school." The blonde said sliding off the arm of the chair into the seat his legs hanging over the side.

"Well you're going to meet three people who treat me about the same as a house elf. No… I think they were treated better than I was. Before I was eleven and I found out I was a wizard my aunt and uncle forced me to live under the staircase in the broom closet. I was bullied by my cousin and his friends daily, I cooked and cleaned… when they had guests over they gave me a slice of bread and cheese for dinner an hour before hand then it was off to my closet to be locked in for the rest of the night." Harry said sitting down on the floor his back against the trunk; he looked at his feet as he continued "When they went out for my cousin's birthday I was left behind at a neighbor's house. After my first year here life back home if you could call it that was more like hell than ever, luckily the previous summer I was moved from my closet to the spare bedroom. Here I'm treated like royalty, back there I'm no better than dirt to those people." He finished and looked over at Draco.

The blonde locked eyes with his boyfriend and processed everything he had just learned. The other Slytherin always used to wonder if Harry's family treated him the same way as he was treated in the magical world. Getting up from the chair Draco walked over to Harry and sat carefully in his lap.

Sharing a soft and loving kiss Draco knew that he made the best choice for his life.

--

The next morning after a filling meal, the students that were going home for the holidays loaded themselves into the carriages and waited as they were brought to the train station in Hogsmeade.

When their carriage arrived Draco and Harry made sure to keep up their façade of despising each other as they dragged their shared trunk and owl cages into the train they started to look for an entire empty car. As soon as they found an empty compartment they locked the door and put down all the shades. Stuffing the trunk away they collapsed into their seats next to each other and waited.

"I must have been insane to think about going back there… maybe this was a bad idea" Harry mumbled as he began pouting.

Draco sat up and looked at Harry sitting next to him "You are going, and you are going to put your foot down. How can you fight the dark lord every year and let yourself get pushed around by a bunch of stupid muggles." Draco said snuggling into Harry's shoulder.

Harry smiled as he kept Draco close to his chest. Outside the window the scenery flew by as the train rushed toward King's Crossing. The snow had been falling since noon.

By the time the train pulled into the station Harry and Draco had pulled their shared trunk down from the rack and placed it on to a cart. Going through the barrier they made their way over to the three Dursleys waiting impatiently.

Draco could feel the tension in the air from the muggles before him, their eyes glared at Harry mostly, it was if he didn't even register to them.

"Get moving boy, Marge is coming tomorrow and you have to clean the house tonight, we haven't told her you'll be there so just keep your ruddy bird quiet and stay out of our enjoyment." Vernon said his face slightly red.

Petunia's eyes finally noticed the blonde standing next to her nephew, being a nosey woman most of her adult life she wanted to know, who he was.

Harry had been quiet for some time now and he felt it was time that he introduced Draco so his uncle would have to wait to yell at him where there weren't so many witnesses.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia this is Draco, he's a friend from school and he's coming to visit you so he can get to know you." He said his voice had started wavering a bit as he could see his uncle's eyebrows crush together in anger.

With a grumble Vernon ushered his family and Draco to the car as they loaded the single trunk into the back of the car, Harry and Draco squeezed in the back seat with Dudley and two owl cages that were currently empty.

--

The drive from London was a silent one, Draco was staring out the window at the still falling snow. When the car finally pulled into the driveway of number four privet drive Draco wasn't too shocked at the size, just that muggles seemed to like living so close together.

Upon entering the house he looked at the walls of pictures and other décor that filled the front hall. The moment the door to the house closed Draco was met with Vernon's large face. He could tell the man was sizing him up; his father had done it when he met with other people when Draco was growing up.

"You boy, you're from that school as well. Don't think just because I let you into my house that I like you at all, your kind are freaks of nature. While you're here there is to be no talk of your freaky life. I don't have to worry about throwing you out, unlike this degenerate" Vernon said shoving a fat finger into Harry's shoulder.

Draco only smirked "Harry has told me about you, you like to demean him and crush him under your thumb. You want control of everything in your life. The truth is you treat him like this because you're terrified of him. You're also compensating for the fact that Harry is better man then you will ever be. " The blonde said confidently.

Petunia stood there and stayed quiet in her mind the gears were turning, she had watched many shows, and had peered over enough garden fences in her time to recognize what was going on. Placing a hand on her son's shoulder she pushed him off into the kitchen to get the oven started for dinner, normally she would do such a thing but something deep in her heart told her to stay rooted to the spot.

Vernon looked as if he was going to have heart attack. No one had ever spoken to him with such confidence before. He was at a loss for words as he mouth slowly opened and closed. When he was able to speak again he glared at his nephew. "You boy, get your trunk up to your room right now then get back down here and start cleaning." the man growled as he watched Harry and Draco climb the stairs to the small room that Harry used during the summer months.

When they placed the trunk on the floor at the end of the bed Harry sighed and looked at Draco. "Are you trying to get me in trouble? It's not really a good thing to speak to my uncle like that" Harry said moving over and putting his arms over Draco's shoulders and kissed him softly. He didn't hear his cousin as he lumbered down the hall and stood in the doorway.

Dudley stood there the food he had been stuffing into his mouth was splattered on the wood floor of the hallway. He stared at the two teens still kissing before him. Letting out a squeal he waddled back down the hall and down the stairs to the sitting room, he started to babble about Harry and Draco kissing.

Draco finally pulled away and smirked at his lover and brushed a loose wild strand of Harry's hair out of his emerald eyes. "You really are the best kisser, not to mention the shagging is the best. Though I never have slept with anyone else." The blonde said reassuringly as he led his boyfriend back downstairs.

When they reached the bottom stair Vernon was waiting for them both.


	11. Christmas Heart

**(( Sorry for taking so long, been busy with school but here is my x-mas gift to u all))**

**Chapter 11: Christmas Heart **

Harry swallowed hard; he knew the look that was in his uncle's eyes. It was the same look that he received his whole life. Despite the fear in them before his hatred was renewed once again for his nephew.

"I said this house has to be spotless for Marge, I run a well kept, normal house. I warned you about doing anything freaky, now I'm warning you now if you act like a bloody pouf in front of Marge I'll make you wish that you were never born boy." Vernon said advancing closer, he looked over at Draco and locked eyes with him. "I should have known the moment I saw you that you were a pouf, the same warning goes for you as well." He said handing over a pair of brooms.

Draco was about to argue that he did not demean himself to cleaning when he was pulled into the kitchen by Harry who had known when to push the boundaries with his uncle.

Harry let the door swing closed before looking at his lover "Trust me; you don't want to push him any farther. If you thought your father was evil then you never pushed the limits with my uncle." He said softly as he started to sweep the kitchen floor that looked as if the mess was made on purpose for him to clean up. He smiled softly as he explained to Draco that brooms were only used for cleaning in the muggle world.

---------

The two teens had worked most of the night into the wee hours of the morning cleaning the house quietly while the Dursleys slept; they had turned in early the night before. During the night Harry answered all of Draco's questions about items around the house and their uses, he even told Draco who Marge was and how before his third year he had accidently blew her up like a balloon.

Draco had found the story amusing, for once in his life doing manual labor was not as bad as he thought it would be even though his muscles screamed at being used so much.

When the tiny hands on the clock in the sitting room landed on three in the morning the small house was done. Harry knew that shoveling the walk and driveway would have to wait till the sun rose. Both teens collapsed onto the bed in his room. Draco was the first to fall asleep the moment he sat down.

Harry smirked as he laid Draco down on the bed and held him close as they used each other for warmth along with the blankets. He let sleep claim him since it would only be a matter of time before someone woke him up and made him cook, clean or do something before Marge's arrival. The emerald eyed teen nuzzled against Draco's shoulder as he found a comfortable position to sleep in on the twin sized bed.

Petunia made her way to the spare bedroom and stood before the closed wood door. Her whole life she had acted as if she hated her sister. Though under all the hatred she had projected and vile words she had spoken there was no true fuel behind it. Deep in her heart a tiny fleck of love for her sister still burned strong. She was hurt when Lilly had been the one who had been given the gift of magical abilities. Their parents had pushed her aside for their 'gifted' daughter. Just as she raised her hand to rap her knuckles on the door she froze in place. Lowering her hand she reached for the handle and slowly turned it. It squeaked softly before the door gave way to gravity and opened slowly with a low creak.

Peering into the room she saw her teenaged nephew deeply asleep next to the blonde teen he had brought home with him. Petunia shook her head. _He has never thought of this as his home, why should he… We never gave him a reason to… I never did…_ The older woman thought as she closed the door and made her way toward the stairs.

Harry had been in the process of waking up when he heard the bedroom door closing. Slowly sliding out of bed he slipped out of the room with the grace of a cat and followed his aunt into the kitchen. He glanced at the clock it was ticking softly on the wall showing the time being twenty minutes after five.

"Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked softly, all his life he was told never to ask questions about anything.

The woman spun around quickly as she tried to brushed the tears away before he saw them falling down her high boned cheeks. She moved over and took a seat at the kitchen table and motioned for him to do the same.

Worried that something was wrong with his aunt. "Is there something that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked softly keeping his voice down in case he was in trouble for asking questions again.

Giving a weak smile she looked at Harry "I was just thinking about things, I didn't mean to wake you."

Harry wanted to smack himself to make sure that he was dreaming, his aunt was being nice to him and treating him like a human being. He stood frozen to the spot where he was standing.

"Fine, stand there and let's just talk then. I was just thinking about how happy you seem, that young man… Draco has made you. He is a good match for you." Petunia said with a smile.

A crimson blush covered Harry's cheeks "I know he is a wonderful person, I can't see myself with anyone else ever. Draco is so perfect in everything he does." Harry said softly unaware someone was behind him until a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Harry why don't you two go back to bed it's very early… I have things to do before Marge arrives." Petunia said shooing the boys out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their room.

Once in room Draco grabbed Harry by the front of his night shirt and threw him onto the bed. " I came to look for you because I had a very nice dream that I thought I should share with you… but I'm not going to tell you at all" Draco whispered as he removed his own top and threw it aside before crawling on top of Harry.

With an audible gulp the emerald eyed teen hoped that he hadn't knocked himself silly when he was thrown on the bed and that all of the current actions before him were really happening. He had started to babble nonsense as soon as Draco began to suck on his neck with such a force Harry could have sworn his veins were going to be pulled out of his body.

"What's gotten into you?" Harry breathed as he tried to control all thoughts that were going through his head.

Draco pulled away and smirked "Nothing, I just wanted to say good morning in a way that you would never forget." The blonde whispered nipping the hickey that was forming on Harry's bare neck. Moving his hand down he ran his palm flat against Harry's abdomen that had become visible under Harry's shirt.

Harry squirmed under the cool touch as he closed his eyes trying to keep his heart from exploding out of his chest. Then as soon as it started it was over. Harry felt like he was falling even though he was laying flat on his back. Closing his eyes he kept his boyfriend close and ran his fingers through the soft blonde strands of hair.

"There is no possible way this could get any better than it is right now." Harry whispered softly into Draco's ear.

The blonde smirked and stayed close to his boyfriend. "Trust me, it will" he responded falling back into sleep as he stayed on top of Harry, keeping him warm.

-------  
As the sun rose later in the morning Draco woke up to the sound of Dudley thundering down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Rousing himself from his sleep the blonde noticed Harry was still asleep with an angelic look on his face.

Getting up and heading down to the kitchen Draco felt a set of eyes staring at him as he sat down at the table.

Sitting down at the kitchen table Draco heard the front door open and two voices booming with conversation. The blonde also heard a dog growling lightly under the loud conversation.

"Marge everyone can't wait to see you again, it really has been too long" Vernon boomed as he opened the kitchen door. His large frame squeezed through as he bumped into Draco's chair and jarred him a bit.

Marge looked at Draco "Vernon you got another troublemaker it seems living in your house." She said putting her prized dog down on the floor, his nails clicking on the titled floor.

Draco stood up from his seat and was pushed back down into his seat by the large woman in front of him. "Excuse me ma'am but I have things to do this morning." Draco said through gritted teeth.

Marge stood in the doorway blocking Draco's only way to escape from the muggles and returning to his boyfriend.

Harry woke up when he heard his uncle's booming voice and his aunt remarking about Draco. Groaning lightly, he pulled a pair of jeans and a shirt on before going downstairs and forcing his way past Vernon and Marge. Walking over to the kitchen table Harry sat down in the open seat next to Draco.

"Good morning…it's nice to see you again Aunt Marge" Harry said gripping his hand into a fist hidden under the table top.

The large woman looked at the teen "What are you so happy about, I would have thought that your school would have kept you over the holiday and beat some more sense into you." Marge said sneering at Harry.

Draco bit his tongue to keep himself from speaking his mind. Reaching under the table he brushed his finger tips against Harry's hand to get him to calm down.

Just as Harry was about to throw back some sarcastic wit, Petunia came over with open arms "Marge…it's wonderful to see you again, Dudley why don't you show your favorite aunt to her room" Petunia said.

Dudley looked up from his plate of food "Make Harry do it I'm busy" he replied his mouth filled with food.

Vernon nodded his head and moved over and grabbed Harry by the back of his shirt "Get up boy and help Marge with her bags and walk her dog around the block before he makes a mess in the house." Vernon said grabbing a bag and shoving it into Harry's chest.

Letting out a grunt Harry made his way down the hall and up the stairs to the guest room. The large bag got stuck twice as Harry dragged it up the stairs until Draco came up behind the bag and picked up the back of the bag and helped Harry carry the bag up to the guest room.

As soon as they dropped the bags on the floor the raven haired teen sighed and sat down on the crisply made bed.

"I can't wait to get out of here and go back to Sirius's place and enjoy the rest of our holiday break" Harry said laughing softly.

Just as Draco opened his mouth to speak a large barn owl flew in the open window and dropped a letter on Harry's lap.

Opening the letter Harry looked at Draco and read the letter aloud

"Dear Harry and Draco,

Snuffles surprised me with a trip to America to a wizard colony to see how they teach their students. I'm sorry to say we won't be back till after the holidays but you two can come for the New Year and we can all celebrate together. I'm sorry that we are leaving you with your muggle relatives like this. We promise to make it up to you both with the gifts we are going to be sending you both tomorrow. See you when we get back, we'll also see you both to the train when you go back to school.

Hugs,

Remus & Snuffles

Draco shrugged his shoulders "So we'll be stuck here a few extra days, that won't be so bad as long as we are here together." Draco said leaning down and kissing Harry on the lips before pulling away.

"You know this will be one of the best holidays I've ever had. Normally I just stay at school surround by people who don't respect me they just fear me." The blonde said as the two teens made their way downstairs. While everyone was busy talking in the kitchen Harry and Draco snuck out the front door.

Running down the street together Harry and Draco made their way to the park; going past the swings they walked deeper into the park and sat down on a bench that over looked a small well landscaped area.

Draco moved closer to Harry and laid his head on the other teen's shoulder and took his hand in his and rubbed them together to keep them warm.

Harry looked around and noticed the park was empty, before leaning over and giving Draco a longer romantic kiss.


	12. Gift Heart

**Chapter 12: Gift Heart**

After sharing the tenderest kiss Harry and Draco pulled apart and looked at each other. Harry leaned back against the wood planks of the bench and looked at the park.

"Draco, what do you want to do with your life now that you are no longer part of the famous Malfoy family?" Harry asked softly.

Draco stared out at the landscape as he thought over his future plans "I'm not really sure, after school I'll get a job. But I want to live with you in a place that will out of the public eye, in a place where we can enjoy our life together." Draco said softly as he laid his head down on Harry's shoulder. Sitting quietly with his boyfriend Draco noticed an owl flying in the sky and coming toward them.

"Hey that's one of my mother's private owls. She must have wanted to send something important" the blonde said as the owl landed on his knee, removing the letter from the bird's leg and slowly unrolled it. "It's an early gift, it's the deed to a cottage that she owns, and she's giving it to us." Draco said excitedly.

Harry took the letter and looked it over before smiling "This is perfect, we will be out of the public eye" he said calmly and got up from the bench and stretched. "We should be heading back now I'm sure that Dudley was forced to walk that dog by now" Harry said laughing as he and Draco slowly made their way out of the park as the clouds opened up and snow slowly started to fall.

------  
By the time the two teens returned home they could smell dinner cooking in the oven. When they walked into the kitchen their cheeks were red from the cold and their lips were pale.

Draco sat close to Harry as everyone sat down and waited for dinner to begin. Petunia served the two teens first with two hot cups of cider to warm them up.

Harry looked the letter over once more before stuffing it away before his uncle saw it. Smiling he started to sip the hot cider to warm himself as he thought of the future that he wanted to have with Draco in a private home.

When the dinner was over, Petunia served a small dessert with coffee. Finally the last of the meal was finished with dessert, after that the Dursleys decided to turn in early.

Petunia put the last of the dirty dishes into the sink when she noticed Harry and Draco curled up together on the couch watching a movie.

Leaving the teens a couple extra blankets in case they ended up fall asleep on the couch.

Draco had found that the concept of television was interesting but at the same time completely boring when it came to some programs. As he lay on the couch, his fingers grazing the rug gently as Harry held him close. Harry pulled the blanket up some more and nuzzled Draco's shoulder as he watched the movie. Both teens drifted off into sleep as the movie ended and the credits rolled. The glowing light of the television bathed the room in a soft light. Outside the window fresh snow was falling, blanketing the city.

-----------

By morning the early morning light number four Privet drive was quiet, until Dudley thundered down the stairs waking the whole house. When he entered the sitting room he saw the presents around the tree for him from his parents and aunt. Then his eyes fell on stacks and stacks of presents across the room that looked out of place.

Harry and Draco both sat up when Dudley entered the room and went over to their stacks of gifts.

When Vernon, Petunia and Marge had finally made it downstairs, the opening of the gifts was about to begin.

Draco tore open a package from his godfather; it was an advanced potion book that he had been talking to Snape about since the beginning of the term. Running his fingers over the cover he smirked as Harry opened the gift from Snape. Inside the box were two things, one was a vile of red beads with a letter of how to use the beads and the second gift was a potion book for children.

The blonde looked at his boyfriend and tried to hold in his laughter. "Don't worry I'll tutor you so he won't be able to make fun of you again." Draco said as he reached over and grabbed another of his gifts.

Harry and Draco hadn't even started un-wrapping their second gift and Dudley was done unwrapping all of his.

Picking up their gifts from Sirius and Remus they opened them at the same time. Harry received a detailed journal that his father had kept since he was eleven years old; Draco got another book this one was on advanced defense spells against the dark arts.

"You can bet Hermione sent you a book as well" Harry said joking around.

Draco smirked and opened up another box of Honeyduke's chocolate that was sent to him from family members, along with wizard chess sets, exploding snaps, new dragon hide gloves, and a new set of scales for potions.

Ron had sent joke pranks from his brother's private stash, Hermione sent both boys books on some subject Harry knew he would find boring. Both Harry and Draco were weary of the gift from Hagrid until it turned out to be butter beer candy.

When all the gifts were done Draco pulled a letter out and gave it to Harry. "This is for you, you should read it now" he said not carrying that everyone was still in the room.

Harry looked at Draco, he hadn't gotten anything for his boyfriend and yet the blonde got him something. Opening the envelope Harry found a letter from the national Quidditch team of England.

"This… this is a letter from the national Quidditch team of England … they want me to try out for the position of seeker for them during the summer. Draco you wrote to them didn't you?" Harry asked smiling.

Draco nodded "They would have asked you eventually, you are the great Harry Potter after all, best Quidditch player in how ever many years." The blond said.

Vernon at this point stood up and looked at Harry "Did you forget boy about no freak talk in this house." He said through gritted teeth.

Marge who was working on some leftover Christmas treats from the night before was looking at the boys "What the bloody hell is Quid-itch? It sounds like a rash" she said looking at her brother confused.

Harry knew his uncle was about ready to blow his top but Harry wanted to push the man and break every little barrier. The raven haired teen felt a new sense of bravery on that morning.

"Well Aunt Marge, Quidditch is a sport played on broomsticks that fly. Draco and I are both wizards in training. You know magic with spells and such." Harry said standing there.

Vernon jumped to his feet "Damn it boy, I told you not to talk about your freak life in this house." He roared making his way over to his nephew and grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and carried him to the front door. "Get the hell out of my house" he yelled opening the door and throwing Harry out into a large snow bank.

"Potter what are doing out in the snow, I thought you would be inside taking in all the glory" a voice said.

Looking up Harry sighed and got up "Just great, I was hoping to avoid seeing you while on holiday." Harry said as he took the hand offered to him. "So professor Snape, what are you doing here anyway?" the teen asked that his potion master was standing in full wizard garb in the middle of a muggle neighborhood.

"Every Christmas morning I have breakfast with Draco even if he isn't at the school. If it means spending time with you as well then I guess I can stomach it" Snape said dragging the boy who lived into the house behind them.

Snape pulled the raven haired teen down the hall and into the sitting room where his family and Draco were.

Vernon was again red in the face "How many more of you freaks are going to be in my house?" he roared. Harry slid away from Snape and sat beside Draco, he was interested to see just how the potion master would react to his uncle's words."

The potion master just stood there "Against my better judgment I'm going to let that comment slide… only because I do not want to waste my time on filthy muggles that lower themselves to your level." The bat like man said turning his gaze on his students. "You two get ready I'm taking you out for the day." He said, giving no room for questions.

Harry closed his mouth as Draco grabbed his wrist and pulled him up the stairs to the room they shared. As they changed their clothes and got ready for their day in the city, heading back down the stairs Snape was waiting by the fireplace.

"If you two take up anymore of my time I will leave you behind and give you more than enough homework to last you until your final year of school" Snape said tapping his feet as the two teens walked up to him.


End file.
